Cada cabeza es un mundo
by chibiryoko92
Summary: Todos conocemos el famoso dicho, ¿pero que hay en sus cabezas? puede haber más de lo evidente, puede no ser así, puede que lo que vean, aunque sea lo mismo, sea completamente diferente.T por cualquier eventualidad TH/AK
1. Saliendo de la madriguera

**Nota: **Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que me gustaría recibir sus comentarios, la crítica es bienvenida, me será de mucha ayuda para seguir, espero que este sea el primero de muchos fics. No pude evitar escribir algo a partir de la película de Alicia en el país de las maravillas de la versión de Burton, así que en uno de esos momentos de delirio se me ocurrió una pequeña idea que se fue haciendo mas y mas grande hasta que la tuve que escribir. quizá esta parte parezca un resumen de la película, pero eso desaparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, o eso quisiera lograr. Espero poder poner a mi pareja favorita, claro Tarrant Hightopp y Alicia Kingsley así que, dejando de lado notas que seguro no les deben parecer divertidas y después de dejar claro que básicamente nada me pertenece, comenzaré:

Alicia

Salí de una madriguera de conejo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo en una madriguera de conejo?. Algún día lo sabré, pero, por el momento sólo sé que debo enfrentarme a todos, decir justo lo que quiero. Es extraño, cuando iba corriendo, huyendo de ea gran multitud, era planear como decir que accedía a sus deseos gustosamente, decir si cuando solo quería gritar ¡NO!.

Realmente no sé que me ha dado tanto valor, si de verdad me golpee muy fuerte o el tiempo que duré inconsciente me permitió pensar, pero iré y mostraré a todos que no cumpliré con sus deseos, no es mi camino, yo haré mi propio camino a partir de ahora. Seguiré caminando por donde vine y...están todos, expectantes, puedo ver sus miradas reprobatorias, todas sobre mí, puede ser por haber huido del lugar a toda prisa, o por que mi vestido está cubierto de tierra, mi cabello enmarañado y ah! Un rasguño. Seguro me lo hice al caer, aunque parece que fueran marcas de garras, y no tan recientes.¿Cómo llegaron esos rasguños ahí? En fin. Mi madre me observa preocupada, me pregunta "¿Qué pasó?".respondo después de pensar unos segundos, tomando aire "caí en un hoyo y me he golpeado" no sé que más decir, después de todo, no sé como obtuve esos rasguños o como salí, recuerdo que antes de caer no podía ver el fondo a pesar de ser pleno día, aún así, me alegro de haber huido, un par de rasguños no son nada comparados con una vida de infelicidad.

Lo primero que brotó de mis labios al dirigirme a Hamish fue:

"Lo siento, pero no eres el adecuado para mí"debo admitir que no pude resistir la tentación de señalar su problema digestivo. Talvez su madre no debió habérmelo dicho. Mi querida hermana , siempre trató de convencerme de seguir las reglas, pero no era lo mío, simplemente no podía, mejor dicho, no puedo. Ella es muy linda, lástima que que tenga un esposo tan nefasto como Lowell. Sigo indecisa acerca de delatarlo o no, , finalmente, cuando llego al frente, reconsidero, mi hermana no se separaría de él, así viera con sus propios ojos a su esposo _in fraganti_ lo único que lograría es convertir en un infierno la vida de mi hermana, así que sólo hago una sutil amenaza, espero que no la deje a la ligera, pues no habrá una segunda vez. Mi tía Imogene solo alucina un poco, nada que no se pueda solucionar con un poco de contacto con la realidad. Después logro ver a Lady Ascot, siento un enorme bienestar al decirle lo mucho que me gustan los conejos blancos, ¿Por qué específicamente los conejos?realmente me siento muy rara, como yo, pero a la vez no soy yo, ¿Por que siento un gran vacío en mi mente? Como si tuviera algo muy importante por recordar...

Mi madre es quien realmente me preocupa,lo único que le puedo decir, esperando tranquilizarla es:

"Estoy bien, no seré una carga". Espero que sea suficiente para tranquilizarla. Veo a las gemelas Chataway, recuerdo a un par de gemelos, realmente graciosos, por cierto, no puedo resistirme a decirlo, quisiera saber ¿quienes son? Son recuerdos tan difusos y a la vez tan nítidos, como de un sueño, lástima que sólo haya sido eso. Finalmente lord Ascot espero que no esté molesto por haber desaparecido, o haber rechazado a su hijo, o haber dicho que no estaba de acuerdo con su esposa... ¡cielos! Son muchas cosas, debe estar furioso... . Parece que sólo quiere saber si hay algo que deba decirle, solo puedo decirle que no, al menos, no ahí, creo que hablaré a solas con él, creo que aún puedo hacer algo por rescatar el sueño de mi padre, quizá superarlo, seguro que eso lo haría feliz. Antes de entrar no puedo evitar celebrar el gran momento, la victoria sobre mis temores, levanto un poco mi falda, solo lo suficiente para que vean el movimiento de mis pies, y muestro un baile algo raro, no se si exista, solo viene a mi mente, junto con una profunda sensación de bienestar.

Al entrar veo el mapa, y recuerdo a mi padre, su emoción al hablar sobre expandir la ruta de comercio, así que yo haré que sus esfuerzos no sean en vano, sugiero a Lord Ascot la expansión más allá de la visión de mi padre.

"¿Que tal China? Es un grandioso lugar rico cultural y materialmente" Espero tener su apoyo y parece que ¡sí! Genial, podré ser aprendiz en lugar de esposa abnegada para ser alguien productivo para la sociedad. !Suena tan bien! Debo decirle a mamá a la hora de la cena ¿Que dulce día!

*****

Hamish

La conozco desde que tengo memoria, aunque eso no significa que me llevara especialmente bien con ella, o, al menos, bien. ella era más bien rara, ¿por que estaba entonces a punto de pedir su mano? Simple: Mamá y papá lo habían decidido así, en memoria de su padre (y de unir lo que quedaba de ellos a su familia). A cambio de esto, recibiría la herencia, además, era necesario casarse, tener hijos, dar continuidad a la familia. Esperaré bajo el quiosco, así no llegaré tarde, un minuto de anticipación sería suficiente. ¿Por qué demorará tanto? Pedo ver que charla con su cuñado. Se distrae fácilmente, creo que será mejor que vaya por ella. No puedo creer que tenga que lidiar con algo tan molesto el resto de mi vida, bajar a tierra a quien vive en as nubes, vaya pérdida de tiempo. Primero le recuerdo lo que esperaba que hiciera, y me dirijo con ella al quiosco, y, después de todo el ritual propio de un evento así, a un par de palabras de pedirle que sea mi esposa resulta que ¡Una oruga! Odio esos bichos, son tan babosos, o se retuercen, siempre tienen una apariencia desagradable,y, aún así, ella simplemente la tomó con sus propias manos, sin menor expresión de asco, será mejor que lave sus manos cuanto antes. Ahora la gran pregunta:

"Alicia Kingsley, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" ¿Cómo es que una pregunta tan simple puede dejar a alguien en ese estado? Solo logro oír algunos balbuceos de su parte y de repente ¡Huye! Simplemente me dejó ahí, como si fuera un idiota ¿Como puede alguien hacerme esto? Lo mas normal es que sean nervios, después de todo sería peor que se quedara sin decir nada por tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que fue a pensar la mejor forma de decir "Si"

Han pasado diez minutos y no llega, algunos de los invitados intentan tranquilizarme, si éxito, por fin la veo llegar, ¡Está hecha un desastre! ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Por lo menos parece más tranquila, aunque también un poco golpeada. Recordaré que cuando sea mi esposa deberá aprender a enfocarse en sus obligaciones como esposa y madre antes de salir siquiera, además de acostumbrarla a usar el sentido común sobre la imaginación, después de todo, a nadie le agradan las personas que salen demasiado de los límites. ¡Al fin dirá lo que tanto he esperado! Ouch, no era exactamente lo que esperaba, y lo que dijo después lo esperaba aún menos, ¿Quien le habrá dicho? Maldición, y, ¿Qué sigue? Mi único consuelo es que no soy el único ¿Por que de repente comienza a hablar tanto? Me agradaba mas (no demasiado, pero si más) cuando no lo hacía, y además de decirlo, lo hace con una seguridad que parece imposible de quebrantar, no sabía que tenía tanto valor oculto. No lo puedo creer me pregunto si eso significa que no he asegurado mi herencia después de todo, o, peor aún, si este evento (Como estoy seguro) se divulgará entre todos los conocidos de la familia, lo cual se extiende a medio Londres, no creo que exista nada peor para mi imagen, y la de mi familia, que ésto, además ¡Me ha humillado! Una pequeña dispersa me ha humillado como nadie antes se había atrevido, y aparte ¡Ese baile! Es tan poco ortodoxo que da horror el solo mirarlo, levantó su falda, y mueve los pies de un modo tan extraño. ¿está celebrando o mofándose en mi cara?.

Mi padre nos informa que tiene algo importante que decirnos . ¿Acerca de que es? Si es otra fiesta de compromiso, al menos quisiera que la arreglaran con una chica normal, que sí desee adherirse a las normas de conducta convencionales, y no en un futuro cercano, ya me siento suficientemente humillado como para arriesgarme a pasar por lo mismo. Ha comenzado a hablar, parece importante:

"Alicia se marcha" ¡Genial! No tendré su insufrible presencia recordándome la vergüenza que pasé a despedirme de cada invitado y recibir su compasión disfrazando su ironía, al estar frente a todos, al ver que no había logrado lo que tenía en mente, no la amo, no me agrada, pero, ¡Me rechazó! Me parece increíble aún, no dejo de pensar en el incidente, mi padre continúa: "Irá a China en nombre de nuestra compañía a a expandir la ruta comercial" Rayos. ¿Cómo puede una chica hacer algo así?

"Padre, eso es imposible, ¿Cómo logrará algo de tal magnitud? Es sólo una chica? " y mi madre añade "Además ese terrible comportamiento llevará a la ruina a la compañía". Lo único que él añade es: "Saldrá en seis meses en el barco _Wonder_". Siento únicamente frustración e ira, las cuales sé perfectamente como reprimir hasta el punto de que nadie lo sospecharía, ¿Por que a China? ¿Es que no ve que es sólo una chica y llevará a pique la compañía? Confía demasiado en ella porque es la hija de su mejor amigo, espero poder lograr que mi padre abra los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.


	2. bajo tus pies

**Nota: **aquí está el segundo capítulo, honestamente no sé cuantos serán en total, dependiendo de que tanto pueda hacer con la historia. Gracias por comentar, realmente dan ganas de continuar así,recibiré con mucho gusto su opinión sobre ésto, y la crítica será muy bien recibida.

Antes de comenzar, nada me pertenece (lamentablemente),sólo lo que ocurre con los personajes ha salido de mi mente, dejando de lado las notas:

Tarrant

Se fue, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, un gran futterwacken, incluso le pedí que no se fuera, pero simplemente se desvaneció frente a mí, ¿Realmente nos recordará? Y si nos recuerda, ¿Querrá volver? No es como si allá arriba sonara tan bien, en realidad, suena bastante aburrido, después de todo, es SU mundo aburrido. Tal vez se case, como seguramente desea su familia. Si es así, no volverá. ¿Está lloviendo? Todo estaba despejado, no, no llueve, es sólo una lágrima prófuga que ha escapado de mis ojos, ¡Dejen de salir! ¡Preocuparán a los demás!. Su majestad, la reina Mirana es muy amable, me ofrece quedarme en el castillo, debo declinar su oferta, "podría hacer mi trabajo en casa, si eso no le molesta, majestad". Me indica que no hay problema, insisto, su majestad es muy amable, Ahora que ella reina, en lugar de su tiránica hermana mayor, sólo falta una cosa para que todo sea perfecto, la presencia de Alicia, que mal que se haya ido, me hubiera encantado tomar el té, mostrarle mis sombreros y hacer algunos para ella, mostrarle infratierra sin temor a perder la cabeza, al menos, no de forma literal, por no obedecer los decretos de la reina roja. Lo único que hago es retirarme sin decir nada mas que un breve "hasta luego", después camino sin rumbo fijo, solo hacia donde mis pies me guían termino en Tugley Woods. Los recuerdos de Alicia y su muchosidad recientemente recuperada, espero que no la haya perdido al regresar, realmente fue difícil recordarle lo muchosa que realmente era. Desearía poder seguirla, pero creo que no le parecería nada gracioso a la reina Mirana lo imagino:

"-Quiero ver a Alicia, así que subiré a buscarla

-Ella tomó esa decisión, no podemos hacer nada mas que respetarla"

¿Qué estará haciendo? Bien, sé que haré, le pediré a Mc Twisp que vaya de vez en vez, seguro me dirá un poco de lo que sepa, y yo, haré lo que mejor sé, sombreros, uno hermoso para Alicia, a modo de regalo de bienvenida, después de todo prometió volver, también debo conseguir un poco de Upelkuchen, de lo contrario, no tendrá la medida perfecta de Alicia. Desearía que no tardara, que solo fuera un juego y saltara de entre los árboles en cualquier momento, riendo, pero sé que no será así,¡Aún no pasa un día y ya me estoy volviendo más loco de lo normal! No me sentía así la primera vez que se fue, aunque me pareció muy simpática, no más, ahora que se ha ido, siento un gran vacío en mi interior, una sensación de caída difícil de soportar. Quizá sea mejor que vuelva con Thackery, tomar un poco de té, después de todo, el tiempo no pasa, al menos no aquí, y si ella vuelve -¡Cuanto duele dudarlo siquiera!- seguramente el primer lugar en el cual me buscará será la casa de Thackery,con Mallymkun, tomando el té y esquivando las tazas-proyectil que son casi una tradición en nuestras fiestas de té,y donde sea que esté Thackery. No sé si es incapaz de evitar lanzar todo lo que encuentra frente a el, es inconsciente o su distracción preferida, debería preguntárselo algún día de estos ¿Por que no lo sé después de conocerlo tanto tiempo?. Aunque el tiempo es algo que no puedo medir, no después de haberlo matado en esa memorable fiesta . Es gracioso, aunque aún no se si debería considerarlo bueno o malo, de algún modo, no tengo que contar el tiempo que hace falta para que Alicia vuelva, aún así, eso lo convierte en un tormento eterno, a pesar de esto, la esperaré una eternidad y un día, después de todo, ¿Qué tanto puede durar la eternidad?

He llegado. Al menos no vieron lágrimas correr por mis mejillas, no me hubiera gustado verlos preocupados por mi, Me alegra ser recibido por una sesión de tiro al blanco de Thackery, y claro, el blanco era yo, eso fue mejor que un "¿Estás bien?" eso solo hubiera abierto más la herida.

-¡Llegas tarde!

Grita a la vez que señala mi asiento

-Lo sé, realmente lo siento

es lo único que digo a la vez que tomo mi lugar favorito. Si voy a pasar toda la eternidad esperando aquí, que mejor que con una gran compañía y en mi lugar favorito, el lugar donde la ví por primera y segunda vez, ¿Por qué no podría darse la tercera vez aquí?

Mirana

Por un momento creí que se quedaría, realmente me hubiera gustado tener a mi campeón a mi lado, no tuve mucho contacto con ella, pero definitivamente es una persona que realmente vale la pena conocer, es amable y valiente, después de todo, no cualquiera arriesga su vida por un grupo de desconocidos. Gracias a ella vuelvo a tener la corona y, aunque la pérdida de muchos de mis amigos son terriblemente más grandes que ésto, y, lamentablemente, irreparables, me alegro bastante de que su vida, si no igual que antes,tendrá un poco de paz y alegría. Pensé que Alicia se quedaría con nosotros a disfrutar la victoria de la cual ella es partícipe muy importante, logrando la victoria al vencer sus temores, sus debilidades, y, por supuesto, al Jabberwocky, con lo cual ayudó a todos los habitantes de Infratierra a recuperar su muchosidad y a rebelarse contra mi tiránica hermana. Ella es muy querida por todos nosotros, y lo será mientras existamos, que, afortunadamente, es por siempre. El tiempo pasa, pero no sobre nosotros. Suena bien hasta que notas que el tiempo puede ser un buen verdugo. Eso es lo que veo en la mirada del pobre Tarrant a la vez que ella se desvanece. Trata de ocultarnos sus lágrimas, cosa que no es capaz de lograr, siempre ha sido muy transparente, aunque quisiera ver su siempre alegre sonrisa, lo único que puedo ofrecerle es vivir en el castillo, argumentando que sería más fácil así dar ideas para los sombreros que él haría, no me atrevería a decirle que es para evitar que colapse, eso sólo empeoraría la situación. Lo que deseo es que no se hunda en ese sentimiento de soledad que se puede ver a través de sus ojos , no puedo replicar a su negativa, después de todo es su decisión, se va, el forzarlo a permanecer lo habría hecho colapsar, no me preocupo al verlo alejarse, aún después de perderlo de vista, después de todo ya no hay ningún peligro al andar por Infratierra, así que sé que estará bien.

-¿Deberíamos decirle, majestad?

Es la pregunta que me dirige Nivens, se exactamente a qué se refiere, el efecto secundario de la sangre de Jabberwocky.

-No, no deberíamos romper sus esperanzas. Debemos animarlo y traer de vuelta a nuestro alegre sombrerero, después de todo, aún podemos esperar que en algún momento esos efectos se desvanezcan y, si lo desea, pueda volver.

Siento un poco de culpa por no haberle dicho a Alicia, pero si lo hubiera sabido, su decisión no habría sido la que ella necesitaba tomar.

-Además, sé que si es necesario que recuerde, tu podrás subir y recordarle todo, y si eso no es posible, su curiosidad la guiará aquí de nuevo como ya ha hecho antes- Añado a lo antes dicho.-

Si tenemos suerte ni siquiera será necesario.

Tomo varios frascos adecuados para almacenar la sangre que aún brota de la cabeza cercenada del Jabberwocky, no porque desee usarla, sino para evitar que "alguien" decida tomar la sangre y seguir a Alicia, sólo para que al llegar arriba no sepa cómo es que llegó ahí. Al fin logro terminar la desagradable tarea. Decidimos que lo mejor es incinerar el cadáver de la bestia, después de todo, nadie quiere conservar ningún recuerdo de esos oscuros días en los que reinaba el terror. Después de limpiar el lugar en el cual se decidió el destino de Infratierra, regresamos al castillo de Marmoreal, después de todo, aún queda mucho por arreglar del caos que fue el gobierno de mi hermana.


	3. mas allá de los límites

**Nota: **Primero, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero un desafortunado incidente dejó a mi computadora fuera de combate lo suficiente como para estorbar la actualización a tiempo, pero nada que no se pueda poner al corriente, quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios, me hacen sentir que voy por buen camino.

Antes de continuar, nada me pertenece, además que las situaciones en que se ven metidos los personajes, aclarado eso, continuaré:

Stayne

Apenas puedo creer lo que oigo, ¡Desterrado! Lo peor es ¡Con ella! La persona que más detesto encadenada a mí, debí haber muerto cuando el maldito sombrerero iba a perforar mi garganta, al menos ahora mismo no tendría la desgracia de estar aquí, junto a ella. Suplico, no por mi vida, sino por mi muerte, sería un premio comparado con mi condena actual, no consigo indulgencia, nos arrastran quienes fueran fieles soldados al servicio de la reina roja, o, al menos, eso parecía, llegamos a la línea que divide Infratierra del resto, del lugar que ahora deberemos llamar nuestro hogar, y, aún así, no nos detenemos, comienzo a perder de vista Infratierra, y se detienen nos dejan abandonados a nuestra suerte.

Comenzamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, casi había olvidado (o ignorado) sus gritos, ninguno dirigido a su hermana o a su nuevo campeón, sino a mí, después de todo, intenté matarla. Realmente no es como si me arrepintiera, de hecho, desearía haberlo logrado, ¡Maldito sombrerero! Algún día lo haré sufrir tanto que deseará haber perdido la cabeza cuando pudo hacerlo, después de todo, gracias a él sigo padeciendo la presencia de esta mujer, afortunadamente, parece que se cansó de quejarse, afortunadamente.

Llevamos horas vagando en silencio, el cual ella rompe con su molesta voz

-Te perdonaré si pides perdón de rodillas- Lo dice como si deseara su perdón. En realidad, preferiría que no me dirigiera la palabra -Después de todo, creo que estaremos aquí por mucho tiempo-. Apenas puedo reprimir los deseos de matarla con mis propias manos, lo único que evita que logre materializar esta idea es el hecho de no querer cargar con el peso muerto de una cabezota en descomposición, así que pienso un par de segundos lo que ella dice, después de todo, normalmente no da oportunidades de este tipo, y quizá sea provechoso algún día lo que está proponiendo, así que haciendo de tripas corazón, decido comenzar a actuar como un cachorrito arrepentido, y con mi voz más melosa y lastimera le digo a la vez que me inclino a besar su mano, lo cual estoy seguro le ha agradado - ¡Lo siento, mi reina!, sé que no merezco su perdón o el honor de ser mirado por usted, pero me sentiría dichoso de saber que escuchará el por qué intenté acabar con nuestras vidas- Al incluirme me da un matiz de mártir que no pasará por alto -Realmente no deseaba vernos en ésta situación, hubiera preferido salvar nuestro honor de su odiosa hermana y todos sus seguidores-. Ella luce muy entusiasmada, es una verdadera lástima que esa gran cabeza no le ayude demasiado a pensar, es fácil complacerla, así como hacerla enojar. -¡Ilosovic Stayne! Me complace saber que aún te preocupa nuestro bienestar, y que eres mi único súbdito fiel, el único que no necesitaba temerme para obedecerme, sino amarme- Termina esto con una gran sonrisa, y no se por cuanto seré capaz de evitar reírme, así que sólo le brindo mi mejor sonrisa fingida mientras siento mi estómago revolverse, así que prefiero "buscar" un lugar para descansar, ¡Un oasis! Espero que no sea un espejismo, un poco de agua y comida no nos vendría mal, no moriremos por falta de comida, pero si podría hacer mi furia estallar, lo cual haría que la matara (suena tentador, pero debo moderarme), así que nos abastecemos de lo necesario, sólo por si acaso.

Decidimos dormir aquí, Yo con ella, tan sólo en tenerla cerca de día es terrible, pero de noche es un trauma tan insoportable que me asechará toda mi vida, aún tengo pesadillas de aquellos días antes del inicio de su caída, podía escabullirme de su acoso en muchas ocasiones recordándole que "Sus súbditos debían verla como una reina fuerte, lo cual implicaba ser insensible", aunque el resto… el resto es tan horrible que creo que no podré olvidarlo jamás, no sé qué hacer, no se me ocurre una buena excusa, afortunadamente, está tan cansada que duerme de inmediato, y creo que lo mejor será que yo haga lo mismo ¡Ahh! ¡Se acerca demasiado! Sólo espero que no lo haga de manera consciente, como sea, estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir.

Iracebeth

"No puede ser" es lo que pienso a la vez que veo la cabeza de mi querido Jabberwocky bebé rodando por las escaleras de esas horribles ruinas, mientras todas las miradas enfocaron el mismo punto, el cuerpo de mi pobre Jabberwocky. - ¡Córtenle la cabeza!- esta orden antes era seguida incluso antes de que pudiera decirla, pero ahora todos se rebelan contra mí, mi hermana ordena mi destierro, en total soledad. ¡Yo quería ser amada! ¿No es lo que todo mundo quiere?, al menos no estaré sola, tendré a la única persona que me interesa tener cerca a mi lado, pero algo anda mal, y lo descubro cuando, después de decirle que al menso estaríamos juntos, como si fuera un resorte, apunta hacia mí su cuchillo, pero ese estúpido sombrerero lo detiene. ¡Hubiera sido mejor morir! Mejor morir que vivir con el dolor de saber que la persona a quien más amas te odia lo suficiente como para desear verte muerta. Estoy tan sorprendida que sólo camino por reflejo, he estado gritando no se qué pero por fin, me calmo.

Le ofrezco mi indulgencia, además de recordarle que estaremos juntos por demasiado tiempo. Lo amo tanto que perdonaría cualquier cosa, menos que viera a alguien más que a mí, pero eso no tengo que pensarlo siquiera, él sería incapaz. Maté a mi débil esposo por él, le permití hacer su voluntad, así que debe tener un buen motivo para justificar sus acciones. Sus motivos me convencen, es más, me halagan ¡Sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse! Es tan romántico, sabía que aún me ama, no sé cómo es que llegué a dudar de él, aun cuando es la única persona en quien soy capaz de confiar, me encanta oír su voz, y le digo cuan valioso es para mí que sea él quien comparta mi soledad y no alguien más, y, como respuesta, me muestra una bella sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto amo, y tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplarla.

Buscamos un buen lugar para descansar, que, afortunadamente, no tardamos demasiado en encontrar, se toma las molestias de buscar comida -No debería sufrir ninguna privación, aún en este estado tan horrible, majestad- ¡Es tan considerado!, definitivamente no cometí un error.

A pesar de haber perdido la corona y a mi Jabberwocky, aún tengo a mi más leal súbdito, y la tranquilidad de que no hay mas rebeldes a quienes temer, o súbditos frente a los cuales deba aparentar, pero por ahora sólo quiero acostarme en el suelo con mi amado Stayne a mi lado, después de todo, hubo cambios muy bruscos durante el día, y sólo puedo dormir en este momento, además, él debe estar cansado también, no parece darse cuenta, sólo necesito un abrazo, pero es comprensible, debe estar tan cansado como yo.

Mientras el sueño llega pienso que sólo estoy segura de dos cosas:

Uno: Odio TODO en Infratierra, absolutamente TODO.

Dos: Obtendré mi venganza sobre todos los conspiradores, pero principalmente sobre mi hermanita y su campeón, la pequeña Alicia.

Con estos pensamientos en mi cabeza llega el momento de dormir, y, finalmente, oigo salir de mi propia boca antes de perder la noción de todo un murmullo: "¡Que le corten la cabeza!


	4. diferentes perspectivas

**Nota:** Agradezco que pasen por este fic y lean, además de comentar (eso realmente me anima y me dice que debo seguir y, bueno, me da mucho gusto leer lo que tienen que decir, tanto bueno como malo), normalmente actualizo una vez a la semana, pero espero poder hacerlo más seguido, por lo menos temporalmente.

Antes de empezar, nada me pertenece (aunque quisiera) salvo las situaciones no vistas en la película, dejando pasar las notas:

Helen K.

No puedo creer lo que dice ¡Irse de viaje así, con un grupo de sujetos, solo porque sí! Eso es fatal, se que una de las características que más me gustan de Alicia es su ímpetu por innovar, como su padre, pero no debería ser tan radical, tal vez debería empezar por viajes cortos, o mejor aún, buscar algo que hacer aquí, en Londres, no sé qué tiene de interesante China, ¿No lo podrá hacer alguien más?

Está muy animada, pero no debo permitirle llegar a las nubes, porque después será imposible bajarla, y mucho más doloroso.

-Será peligroso, pequeña, deberías buscar algo más sencillo.-me mira como si no entendiera lo que digo, o, más bien, como si no quisiera entenderme.

- Lo he decidido, madre, es el camino que debo tomar, que quiero tomar, y sólo pido tu comprensión, que te alegres por mí- Lo dice con una firmeza tal que no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa, a pesar de que hubiera preferido verla casada, y poder llenar mi hogar de pequeños visitantes.

-De acuerdo, irás a China, volverás, mientras, no pierdas de vista el hecho de que algún día tendrás que formar una familia, hija mía.- Creo que no debí haber dicho eso, al menos no antes de que pasara un poco el desorden de la fiesta de compromiso sorpresa de esta tarde.

-Me debo retirar, madre, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.- Diciendo esto se marcha hacia su habitación, claramente molesta, pero sin perder esa confianza que ha demostrado desde esta tarde. ¿Qué habrá pasado hoy? Cuando volvió después de unos momentos al quiosco estaba realmente diferente, lo pude notar desde el principio, pero no creí que los cambios serían tan radicales. La amo, es mi hija, pero como madre sé que no es lo mejor para ella, así que hablaré con Lord Ascot, espero poder persuadirlo de que no es lo mejor para ella o la compañía, sé que ella es capaz de lograr lo que se proponga, pero aún así es peligroso que viaje sola, más considerando que es una chica, ¡Es una locura!

Me retiro a mi habitación. Pensar en esto sólo me hace pensar más y más en mi querido Charles, Él tal vez la habría animado a continuar, la habría aconsejado, yo, en cambio, sólo arruino su ilusión. Tal vez debería hablar con ella en lugar de buscar a Lord Ascot, Lo único que puedo desearle es buen viaje y que tenga cuidado, después de todo, es mi hija, y debo aceptarla totalmente.

Mientras me acerco a mi habitación paso primero por la suya, oigo sollozos, tal vez se siente herida por lo que dije, estoy a punto de entrar, no sé qué decir, abro la puerta lentamente y la veo sentada frente a su escritorio con un mapa, no importa demasiado que hace, solo le digo que lamento haber hecho que pasara un mal momento, y ella solo me abraza.

Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarla, animarla a que continúe. Ha llegado alguien, y, por doloroso que sea, debo separarme de Alicia para recibirlos, ella no quiere bajar, no insisto para que lo haga, parece que prefiere quedarse en su habitación, después de todo, está cansada, y la entiendo.

Bajo las escaleras, son Lady Ascot y su pequeño. No puedo imaginar sobre qué querrán hablar, sólo puedo imaginar que el tema central de la conversación será Alicia, y no me equivoco.

-¿Permitirás que tu hija haga algo tan inapropiado como lo que trae en mente? Después de todo, el lugar de una mujer está en su casa, y más considerando lo que ella está por hacer… -Sigue hablando, y yo sólo la escucho, en cuanto ella termina sólo respondo:

-Sé que ver a una chica viajando por medio mundo para hacer algo como lo que ella planea hacer no es del todo normal, pero ella lo ha elegido, mentiría si dijera que soy feliz al ver a mi hija alejarse y arriesgarse tanto, pero por otro lado, me alegra mucho el verla tan feliz y entusiasmada con la idea.

Después la conversación toma un giro totalmente diferente, y poco duradero, pues después de poco tiempo se retiran, lo cual es un alivio. Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir ahora mismo.

Alicia

No puedo creer la forma en que lo dijo, es como si no creyera en mí, como si creyera lo mismo que el resto, pero no dejaré que eso me afecte demasiado, después de todo, iré a China, y conoceré todo lo que mi padre hubiera deseado ver, y que yo misma soñé alguna vez ver con mis propios ojos, la pregunta es: ¿Qué haré después? Sé que debía ir a otro lugar después, pero no puedo recordar cual, esta sensación de estar olvidando algo muy importante es horrible, y es que debe ser algo realmente importante, después de todo, si no fuera ese algo, tal vez ahora mismo estaría comprometida con quien hubiera sido la ruina de mi alegría, mi… ¿muchosidad? A pesar de que no recuerdo esa palabra del todo, sé a qué se refiere. Todo es demasiado confuso.

Me levanto y busco un mapa, sé que lo necesitaré, pero algo distrae mi atención mientras coloco el mapa en su lugar, un objeto cayendo, no sé que pueda ser, lo veo de cerca, es un frasco, parece tener unas gotas de un líquido morado muy obscuro que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca, y veo una nota dentro del mismo, la leeré en cuanto termine de trazar la ruta a seguir durante el año que estaremos lejos, que, por supuesto, debe ser lo más rápida y segura posible. Me alegra saber que tendré tiempo suficiente para pensar. Mi atención se posa en la nota, que dice:

"Gracias por todo, pase lo que pase, no olvides tu muchosidad y espero que sepas que siempre te esperaré en el lugar de siempre, y espero que no te olvides de nosotros, que no te olvides de mí.

p.d. ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?"

No entiendo nada, sólo sé que tengo ganas de llorar, y así lo hago, decido guardar el mensaje dentro de la botella, el mensaje estará seguro ahí. Al levantar la vista de la botella hacia la ventana veo una bella mariposa azul que parece observarme. Absolem. Pronuncio este nombre casi de forma automática, como si lo supiera desde siempre, no sé por qué, pero la mariposa es simplemente encantadora, normalmente las mariposas no me parecen especialmente importantes, pero esta me hace llorar al verla, de repente entra mi madre, noto su presencia hasta que se encuentra en frente de mí, parece que se siente culpable, aunque ella no es la causa de mis lágrimas, no la contradigo, después de todo, ni yo misma sé la causa de mis lágrimas, por lo que no podría explicarle nada, solo correspondo el abrazo y creo que me es suficiente para saber que no estoy sola, que tengo su apoyo.

El encanto se rompe cuando llegan a dar aviso a mi madre de que hay alguien esperando a hablar con ella, no me sorprendería si fueran Lady Ascot y, tal vez, Hamish. Prefiero quedarme en mi habitación a pensar acerca de lo ocurrido, después de todo, una caída no pudo haber sido suficiente para cambiar mi actitud de dócil a segura, además, estos rasguños, suficientemente recientes como para sangrar a borbotones, parece que hubieran sido hechos hace días, y la nota… ¡Es demasiado! Mejor Preparo lo necesario para mi viaje, después tomo un baño relajante para después dormir. Es muy extraño, las pesadillas recurrentes que tengo no me causan temor, al contrario, deseo ver de nuevo a los extraños seres que aparecen en mis sueños.

Éste es un sueño extraño, es igual, pero no el mismo, veo el maravilloso lugar más apagado, y yo estoy huyendo de un horrible monstruo, y cuando está por atrapare, logro escapar con sólo un zarpazo en mi brazo mucho menos de lo que me esperaría de no haber salido de su alcance, y, de un momento a otro, el escenario cambia a un tablero de ajedrez enorme, y justo en frente de mí se encuentra un extravagante hombre de cabello rojo y grandes ojos verdes, con un gran sombrero de copa algo dañado, pero lindo. Éste hombre se acerca a mí, mientras emite una sugerencia "podrías quedare" Deseo quedarme, pero en lugar de eso digo "es una loca y maravillosa idea, pero no puedo" a la vez que bebo un líquido de color púrpura de un pequeño frasco. "Estaré de regreso cuando menos lo esperen". Veo en sus ojos una mirada un tanto triste "no me recordarás", quisiera no verlo así de triste, no lo soporto "¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? Sombrerero ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?"…

Antes de obtener una respuesta me doy cuenta de que he despertado, bastante sobresaltada, lo primero que viene a mi mente es revisar las marcas de mi brazo, idénticas a las que había hecho ese monstruo al intentar atacarme, y el frasco es idéntico al que sostenía en mi sueño, y la nota, bueno, la nota coincide con algunas cosas de la última parte del sueño. Ahora lo recuerdo todo, por poco falto a mi promesa.

En cuanto regrese iré a casa de los Ascot, cosa que no debería ser del todo rara, y bajaré por la madriguera del conejo blanco de nuevo. El viaje a China será más largo sabiendo que tengo algo que hacer, pero volveré, tal como lo prometí, antes de que puedan notarlo, y será para siempre.

Deseo estar disfrutando una deliciosa taza de té, y por fin no tengo esa sensación de vacío que tenía al pensar en que no conocía un fragmento de mi propia vida. Este será el último viaje que realizaré estando aquí, porque después volveré no sólo al lugar donde crecí, sino también a mi verdadero hogar, al único sitio donde no me siento fuera de lugar, Infratierra


	5. Un viaje muy importante

**Nota:** Espero no extenderme demasiado con estas notas, solo diré que espero que agrade lo que escribiré más adelante, y si es así (o si no) espero que me lo hagan saber.

Ningún personaje me pertenece (lamentablemente), una vez dicho eso, comenzaré:

Alicia:

El viaje está por comenzar, sólo veo barcos por aquí y por allá, aunque ninguno me parece especialmente interesante, después de todo, cada uno de ellos son demasiado normales y poseen colores tan apagados que se podría decir que después de haber visto uno se han visto todos. Finalmente llegamos, el nombre del barco es "wonder", como si su destino fuera recordarme cada segundo de lo vivido en aquel mágico lugar, lo cual es un gran alivio, la idea de olvidar un detalle me parece impensable. A pesar del tamaño y el nombre tan prometedor de la nave, es tan común como cualquier otra, una verdadera lástima.

Desafortunadamente, tengo que hacer el viaje sola, me hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien charlar, pero ya que por todo un año no veré más que el cielo fundirse con el mar en el horizonte, decido que será mejor que disfrute de estos últimos minutos con mis seres queridos antes de partir.

-Madre, quisiera decirte que te amo, y te agradezco que aceptes está loca idea de mi parte- habiendo dicho esto a abrazo fuertemente, está llorando, realmente espero que no tenga problema alguno mientras no estoy, espero que Margaret cuidará bien de ella.

-Lord Ascot, gracias por confiar en mí y en la idea que estamos a punto de volver parte de la realidad.- Solo sonríe amablemente mientras me da un breve abrazo y me desea un buen viaje. Esto me causa nostalgia al recordar mi última despedida. Serán los doce meses más largos de mi vida.

Es hora de subir, mientras más rápido suba, será mejor. Espero que las condiciones sean favorables para el viaje. El tiempo de espera es poco, así que la nave no tarda mucho en comenzar a moverse. Digo adiós con la mano a mis seres queridos, y al girar mi cabeza al horizonte veo una mariposa azul, sospecho que es la misma que apareció en mi ventana pero no se detiene demasiado tiempo cerca de mí. Absolem. Espero volver a verte pronto.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde mi salida de Londres, todo ha sido maravilloso, salvo algunos inconvenientes menores que han surgido a raíz de las fricciones recientes entre China e Inglaterra, la gente es más bien amable.

Veo una gran variedad de té, no dudo un poco en conseguir tantas muestras como pueda, no sé si será demasiado fuerte para el sombrerero, definitivamente enloquecerá (más) a Thackery, pero al menos se alegrarán de conocer nuevos sabores, o eso espero, pero China pasa a ser parte de mi historia, es hora de volver, a Londres y con eso, al único medio que conozco para ir al único lugar donde puedo ser totalmente feliz.

En esta ocasión nadie está en el puerto esperando mi salida, aún así Me satisface el haber sido capaz de lograr satisfactoriamente algo imposible para muchas personas, después de todo, el mundo está hecho de imposibles.

El barco se aleja del puerto, y con eso me acerca más a mi felicidad y a la tierra de la cual me alegro haber salido esta vez, pues me ha permitido amarla aún más que antes.

La respuesta que necesitaba encontrar jamás apareció, no por falta de búsqueda, simplemente nadie la tenía, creí que la encontraría en este lugar, donde la forma de pensar y de vivir es tan diferente a la nuestra. Tal vez nunca logre saber en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio.

Iracebeth

Hemos caminado tanto que no logro recordar si han pasado días, meses o años, aunque no importa demasiado mientras esté con él, pero, ¡Juro que tendré mi venganza! No descansaré hasta saber que los actores de esta desgracia han sufrido tanto o más que yo, hasta oír sus gritos de dolor y ver sus cabezas caer una por una, para después verlas flotar en la fosa junto al resto.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Stayne, su voz siempre me tranquiliza, alivia mis penas y me hace sentir como si todo lo demás no importara.

-Majestad, ha comenzado a llover, se enfermará si seguimos aquí, creo haber visto una cuerva en aquella dirección y parece un buen refugio, ¿Estará de acuerdo su majestad en aguardar a que la lluvia termine en ese sitio?

Sumida en mis pensamientos, no me había percatado de la lluvia, así que al ver hacia donde señala y tras una rápida inspección del lugar, le digo que me parece una maravillosa idea a la vez que le dedico una de esas sonrisas que le gustan tanto que debe apartar la mirada, para avanzar hacia la caverna.

No logré notar en qué momento pasamos de aquel plano desierto a esta zona cavernosa y, por lo tanto, más húmeda y con más vegetación, sólo sé que el paisaje me es familiar, aunque estoy segura que no son los dominios de mi amada hermana menor, antes míos y sólo míos. Ante éste pensamiento la ira invade de nuevo mi ser, y, sin importar la relevancia de mi idea anterior, no logro recordarla.

Por fin me tranquilizo, así que observo atentamente la caverna, es fría, húmeda y bastante incómoda, desearía tener un cerdito bajo mis pies ahora mismo. Veo a mi amado Stayne, no sé qué sería de mí si no fuera por su presencia, siempre atento a lo que necesito, listo para protegerme.

Él siempre ha sido mi brazo derecho para llevar a cabo mis órdenes, incluso evitó que el rey lograra consumar su traición, pues quería detenerme y, secretamente, hacía todo lo posible para evitar que creciera, como anular mis órdenes de ejecución, de modo que ninguna de las cabezas que debían estar separadas de su cuerpo lo estaban así que en cuanto me enteré de esta dolorosa traición tuve que cortar su cabeza, la primera que entró al foso que adorna mi castillo.

A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, tuvo el atrevimiento de usar sus últimas palabras para decir que no confiara en él, que tarde o temprano Stayne me traicionaría y en cuanto tuviera el poder que deseaba se desharía de mí como si fuera basura, y, por supuesto, estaba segura de que él se equivocaba, después de todo, Stayne nunca haría algo así.

Después de ver rodar su cabeza rápidamente siguieron muchas más, al menos hasta el día en que conocí al Jabberwocky, después de todo, pocos se atrevían a contradecirme si sabían qué clase de ser estaba de mi lado. Era una buena mascota, obediente, difícil de domar aunque leal hasta el último instante. ¡Por fin he recordado lo que tanto había taladrado mi cabeza al llegar aquí! Sé donde estamos, y no podría haber sido mejor.

La lluvia se ha detenido, así que despierto a Stayne y le digo que debemos continuar.

-Majestad, ¿Es realmente necesario seguir? Me gustaría poder dormir un poco más, después de todo, ya hemos caminado demasiado y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que encontramos un lugar seguro para descansar.

-Si seguimos te aseguro que tendremos un lugar seguro para dormir cuando así lo deseemos- Me mira confundido, así que sólo me levanto y le pido que me siga, finalmente lo hace. Caminaremos el resto del día y toda la noche, pero definitivamente valdrá la pena, mañana por la mañana, todo será mejor.

Mi hermana logró encontrar a su campeón, logró convencerla de acabar con mi pobre Jabberwocky, nos exilió, pero no logró prever que justo la condena impuesta será la que me reinstaurará en el poder y me permitirá usar de nuevo mi corona, no tiene idea de que sus días de felicidad y sueños brillantes están por terminar para convertirse en una pesadilla. ¿Acaso creían que el Jabberwocky surgió de la nada? Tal vez sí, después de todo, un día como cualquier otro llegué exhibiendo el poder de mi pequeño a media celebración, ese día tuve en mi poder la misma espada que acabó con él.

Llegamos al valle donde encontré por primera vez a mi campeón, no se ve nada, Stayne parece molesto, lo cual es bastante comprensible después de arruinar sus horas de descanso, de repente una sombra nos cubre y al girar a ver qué es lo que evita a los rayos del sol llegar a nosotros observamos una gran silueta, bastante familiar, aunque con algunas diferencias importantes, es bastante similar al Jabberwocky, no me había equivocado.

Su tamaño es ligeramente mayor y sus ojos tienen un brillo y forma mucho más intimidantes, justo lo que necesito, pero lo que más llama mi atención es su color, no es negro como la noche, sino azul como el mar, casi pierdo la respiración por la emoción al verlo acercarse a nosotros.

-¿Tienen algo que ofrecerme que impida que los destruya? Me podría haber helado la sangre de no haber pasado por lo mismo antes.

-Te puedo ofrecer la oportunidad de salir de aquí, conocer lugares diferentes y encontrar cosas más interesantes para destruir.

Stayne estaba atónito, su rostro se veía más pálido que el pelaje del Bandersnatch, pero en este momento no podía hacer mucho por él.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-Espero que funcione igual que con mi anterior Jabberwocky.

-Solo aceptar mis órdenes como tu ama, ser mi Jabberwocky y sembrar el terror sobre mis súbditos.

Su respuesta fue inmediata:

-Ama, seré su Jabberwocky, siempre seré obediente a su palabra, seré mejor Jabberwocky de lo que mi hermano fue capaz. Al decir esto rompe las cadenas que me mantenían unida a Stayne y se inclina lo suficiente como para permitirnos subir a él. Stayne sube casi de forma inconsciente, a punto de desmayarse, pero, aún así, mientras sube puedo ver una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro.

Mi venganza está cerca, ¡Y no tendré piedad!


	6. secretos

**Nota:** Aquí estoy de nuevo con esto, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto haciéndolo, agradezco que pasen por aquí a leerlo, y me gustaría recibir sus reviews con comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, etc.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, una vez aclarado comenzaré:

**Mirana**

Ya ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que Alicia se fue y mi hermana fue derrotada, hemos podido reconstruir el lugar de modo que es casi irreconocible, hemos reconstruido también las casas de Witzend, aunque nadie desea vivir ahí, sino hacerlo a modo de homenaje en honor a las víctimas de aquel horrible día.

Las casas de Infratierra son lo que solían ser en tiempos más alegres, Incluso Thackery ha reparado su casa, y el molino se ve lleno de vida, añadió también un hermoso taller para el sombrerero, esperando levantar un poco su ánimo, aunque no sirvió demasiado, pues apenas se acerca a él, prefiere permanecer sentado en el lugar de siempre, bebiendo té cuando llega a moverse, y su mirada se ve apagada y esa tristeza se ve resaltada por las oscuras sombras que se dibujan bajo sus ojos.

Para tratar de distraerlo un poco y sacarlo, aunque sea por unos momentos, de su trance, he intentado pedirle que asista a Marmoreal a tomar el té conmigo, pero siempre obtengo la misma respuesta: "¿Qué haré si viene y no me encuentra?" Su expresión se vuelve entonces tan desahuciada, tan cercana a la desesperación, que desisto.

No lo había visto así desde el día de Horuvendish, pero, a pesar de haber perdido su familia, esto lo motivó a seguir para formar parte de la caída de mi hermana, esta vez parece que no tiene un motivo real para vivir más que esperar ese motivo, quien se llevó una parte de él cuando se fue.

Es cierto que todos la extrañamos, pero ella decidió irse, y lo tenemos que aceptar, por su bien, aunque es evidente que a nadie le ha afectado tanto como a él, ¿Cómo decirle que tal vez jamás nos recuerde? Eso le rompería el corazón y exigiría ir por ella o con ella, o lo hundiría aún más en su depresión, definitivamente no es lo mejor para el saber esto, aunque guardar silencio me hace sentir aún peor por permitir que ponga sus esperanzas en algo que tal vez nunca pasará, en su regreso, y si vuelve, la posibilidad de que ella pregunte "¿Quién eres tú?" lo matará de dolor.

Decidimos finalmente, después de mucho discutir al respecto, tratar de recuperar a nuestro sombrerero poco a poco, hacer que recupere el contacto con el mundo, ocupando su atención hacia otras cosas, como sus bellos sombreros, lamentablemente, todos nuestros esfuerzos resultan siempre infructuosos, con él en su silla habitual mirando al frente y nosotros con un sentimiento profundo de frustración.

Dejando de lado el estado actual del mejor sombrerero que ha conocido Infratierra, todo marcha de maravilla, incluso ocupamos el castillo de mi hermana como refugio temporal para los animales que eran explotados como muebles o sirvientes y que no tienen un hogar a donde ir, porque, como casi todo fue destruido.

Obviamente, fue necesario limpiar "un poco", comenzando por el estanque, ver tal variedad de cabezas me obliga a reflexionar sobre la condena de mi hermana y concluir que fue compasiva, y apostaría a que no soy la única.

La paz reina, y me alegra el saber que hay guardias, antes soldados de mi hermana, que vigilan los limites de nuestro pacífico reino para evitar el regreso de las personas que han causado más dolor, porque garantizan la tranquilidad de todos, aunque sin ventaja numérica o un aliado tan fuerte como el Jabberwocky hacer algo así se podría definir como suicidio.

Mientras camino por el jardín veo hacia el cielo, y pienso en Absolem, casi desde que Alicia se fue nadie lo ha visto, y, aunque yo tengo el oráculo en mi poder, nadie podría interpretarlo mejor que él, y ya que no dejó a nadie como sucesor, o tenía intenciones de abandonarnos, temo por su desaparición, que algo lo haya dañado.

Por otro lado, pudo haber ido al mundo del cual ella viene, espero que no haya quebrantado el acuerdo al que llegamos de no interferir en la vida de Alicia, ella merece su libertad, más después de todo lo que hizo por nosotros, sería ingrato de nuestra parte presionarla o asustarla.

Aún Nivens se ha abstenido de subir, aunque sospecho que tiene que ver con el comentario de una extraña mujer dirigía a Alicia sobre la diversión que obtenía de ver a los pobres conejos masacrados por perros de caza.

Chessur llega repentinamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y sorprendiéndome, creo que no importa cuánto intente, nunca me acostumbraré a su peculiar forma de presentarse.

-¡Majestad ha aparecido Absolem!

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- de repente algo viene a mi mente -¿Está bien, verdad? Espero que sea así, y saber por qué desapareció por tanto tiempo sin aviso alguno

-Sólo tomó unas pequeñas vacaciones en la superficie, dice no haber hablado con Alicia y que sólo sentía curiosidad por el mundo en el que ella vive.

Realmente dudo que no haya hecho contacto, o que al menos no haya permitido que ella lo viera y asociara, pero eso lo podré preguntar cuando lo vea personalmente.

-Eso realmente me tranquiliza, gracias Chessur, por decírmelo.

Debo ir a entregarle el oráculo cuanto antes, después de todo, nadie es más digno de de esta responsabilidad que él.

**Stayne**

Apenas soy capaz de creer lo que ven mis ojos, otro Jabberwocky, yo siempre creí que aquel que cayó el frabujoso día era el único, aunque ciertamente nunca se me ocurrió pensar acerca de su origen, por eso, el ver a una bestia tal vez más poderosa y despiadada que la anterior me sorprende tanto que sé que estoy aquí, de pie, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona ante mis órdenes, no se mueve un milímetro. Ella me acerca a su nueva mascota, y no es sino hasta que rompe las cadenas que reacciono un poco, por fin soy libre, y, a la vez, nunca había estado más atado a esa bruja de cabello rojo y gran cabeza.

Volveríamos a los viejos tiempos cuando una rosa era roja aunque fuera necesario usar pintura con tan solo una orden de la reina, ¿Quién se atrevería a contradecir a alguien tan poderoso como lo era ella ahora?, además, alejarme ahora significaría arruinar todo lo que he planeado desde que soy la mano derecha de esta ingenua reina que cree que soy su único servidor fiel.

Ahora mismo estamos en la espalda del Jabberwocky, nunca había viajado así, y extraño mi caballo más que nunca, al menos la caída sería menos dolorosa, eso si mi caballo tuviera la osadía de intentarlo, pero un movimiento brusco me hace volver a la realidad de forma abrupta. ¡Caemos en picada! Ella se divierte como una niña, en cambio, yo estoy entre la histeria y la inconsciencia, y no me puedo permitir gritar. Finalmente aterrizamos, quisiera besar el suelo, pero sé que, por mi bien, debo controlarme.

-No podemos atacar ahora mismo, sin planear nada, el ataque será repentino, pero quiero disfrutar cada instante. Primero recuperaremos el castillo, y para formar el ejército, bien podríamos obligar a los prisioneros a formarlo, si se resisten… serán un divertido juguete para ti, mi nuevo Jabberwocky.

Al decir esto suena tan ella que no sé si debería asustarme o alegrarme por no tener la necesidad de cambiar mis estrategias, después de contemplar por un momento al Jabberwocky continúa con la misma emoción en su voz, aunque tan repentinamente que llamó mi atención.

-Por supuesto, Tú-eso lo dice señalándome a mí- estarás a cargo del ejército recién formado, les enseñarás que hacer y cómo deben actuar, en fin, lo necesario para que sea un verdadero ejército.

En cuanto termina de hablar me arrodillo frente a ella y beso el dorso de su mano, y le agradezco el gran honor que recibo. Al levantar la mirada veo su expresión de júbilo y ese brillo en sus ojos y no puedo evitar que un escalofrió recorra mi espalda, es el mismo brillo que aparece en su mirada durante una ejecución, una risa malévola no podría añadir nada a la escena que ven mis ojos.

Para mi fortuna, en lugar de seguir hablando conmigo, se dirige al Jabberwocky con el mismo tono, realmente me estoy asustando, parece que el mejor día para volver será el aniversario de la muerte del hermano de este ser, será una especie de venganza personal para ambos, y los dos se ven cada vez más temibles, apenas pueden contener su sed de sangre, decido que lo mejor será alejarme hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad, o, al menos, tan normal como sea posible.

-Su alteza, ¿Podría ir a caminar por el bosque un momento?- Me mira detenidamente, y después de unos momentos responde con una voz tan melosa que empalagaría a cualquiera.

-Haz lo que consideres apropiado, puedes ir tanto tiempo como necesites, después de todo no olvido que no te dejé dormir ayer.- Dormir, ¡¿Qué clase de idiota piensa en dormir cuando se tiene al Jabberwocky en frente? Obviamente ella, pero sé que debo controlar mis reacciones si no quiero acabar flotando con el polvo en forma de cenizas, en lugar de mostrar mi sorpresa, me decanto por inclinar mi cabeza y alejarme tan pronto como sea posible, adentrándome a un bosque tan denso que apenas podía ver mis pies al caminar, dormir tal vez sea una buena idea después de todo.

Encuentro un buen lugar para descansar bajo un árbol, como todos, bastante frondoso, pero cuyas raíces no sobresalen del suelo, es tan cómodo que no tardo en perderme en mis sueños, los cuales me muestran algo que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba.

_Estoy en un lugar simplemente hermoso, aún veo con ambos ojos, voy caminando alegremente hacia mi hogar, hasta que noto que algo me persigue y, sin importar que corra como nunca había corrido antes, no logro escapar._

_No sé dónde estoy sino hasta que llego frente a la reina, afortunadamente esto y ileso, aunque apenas puedo ver mi nariz por la abundancia de luz del lugar, ella me promete poder y fortuna, dice haberme visto antes y que soy una carta de victoria en su ejército, y, por la forma de su ejército, creo que lo dice de forma literal._

_Me siento abrumado, sé que no quiero ser su carta de victoria o cualquier otra carta, pero deseo aún menos perder mi cabeza, así que acepto, mostrándole mi primera sonrisa fingida._

_Parece que han pasado un par de meses desde que me uní al ejército, y estoy corriendo… de nuevo, algo falló en mi casi impecable plan de huída ¡Después de toda la dedicación y empeño que puse en su planeación!, ¡Ah!, pero ese maldito animal me encuentra antes de que pueda encontrar un lugar seguro, lo encuentro repentinamente frente a mí, y usa su poderosa zarpa para arruinar mi rostro y mi vista, y caigo inconsciente._

_Despierto en una habitación que me es familiar, maldigo internamente ¡No lo logré! Pero no sólo eso, mi vista está dañada, permanentemente por lo que recuerdo, pero esos son los problemas más pequeños que tengo, porque veo a una enfurecida Iracebeth frente a mí, preguntándome por qué el Bandersnatch tuvo que llevarme de regreso, mi respuesta es bastante simple, pero creíble_

"_oí algo fuera, debía asegurarme de que no eran intrusos o algo que pudiera dañar a sus majestades" __Eso me dio puntos a favor y su voto de confianza, pero el precio fue elevado: Un ojo, una cicatriz y mi libertad._

Despierto sobresaltado, creo que es hora de volver y pasar de mi pequeña pesadilla a la gran pesadilla que está por comenzar


	7. máscaras

_**Nota:**__ Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por el pequeño retraso en la publicación de éste capítulo, entre el bloqueo y la falta de tiempo no me dieron mucho margen de acción, pero ya está esto aquí, espero que lo disfruten y que me lo hagan saber, quejas sugerencias, comentarios, etc., son bienvenidos. No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de AIW. _

**Jabberwocky**

No sé por qué me pasa esto, volaba felizmente y tuvo que aparecer esa pequeña mujer de gran cabeza y su cobarde acompañante de rostro deformado. Me ofrece la libertad del mundo como si fuera lo máximo, aún así acepto, yo lo que deseo no es conocer el mundo, no me importará demasiado obedecerla, aunque verla aquí en ese estado, me hace creer que mi hermano ya no existe, ¿A quién debo culpar? El campeón empuñaba la espada mi hermano decidió ser el campeón de esa mujercita y ella lo incitó a pelear a pesar de saber que la espada Vorpal lo mataría. Mi hermano fue muy torpe, sabía que la espada lo mataría, ¡La profecía era clara!, aunque tal vez nadie le dijo ese pequeño detalle.

Platico con ella en este mismo instante, planeando el inicio del caos, las matanzas, la destrucción de lo que fue suyo y que, según ella, su hermana no merece. Nunca entenderé por qué mi hermano se sacrificó por ella, de momento le seguiré la corriente, después de todo, no sería el único en hacer algo así, su hombre de confianza no es tal, y es tan evidente que me sorprende que ella no lo note, otra buena razón para que ella no controle el rumbo de Infratierra.

-Puedes ir a donde quieras, mi Jabberwocky bebé-No sé si sea la emoción de saber que tiene de nuevo un "poderoso aliado" o es algo normal en su carácter, pero no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer, después de todo, ¡Soy un dragón gigante! Uno de los seres más peligrosos que podría encontrar, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme así?, creo que abusa de su buena suerte, solo emprendo el vuelo y me dirijo al bosque, donde sé que encontraré a la sota, duerme como si no hubiera nada de qué preocuparse, es bastante torpe de su parte.

Al fin ha despertado, lo espero en un claro por el cual sé que debe pasar, no quisiera destrozar este bosque después de todo, por fin llega, y al verme esperándolo queda petrificado, podría reír hasta llorar, pero sólo le digo seriamente, con un falso tono solemne:

- La odias, no lo puedes ocultar, o al menos, no de mí, pequeño humano.-Su expresión me produce deseos de reír, parece que se va a desmayar, ¿Qué hace como jefe militar?- ¿Acaso no sabes de lo que soy capaz? Supongo que no, pero tu expresión confirma mis sospechas.

- ¿Y cómo voy a morir entonces? ¿En tus manos o en las suyas?

-Pareces demasiado valiente de un momento a otro, pero no, no mereces que te destruya por mi cuenta, y no se lo diré, no cuando eres tan buen actor, aunque aún no eres capaz de superarme- Me mira confundido y asustado, como si quisiera huir, le advierto que no debe intentarlo siquiera, porque si no me arrepentiría de mi decisión.

-¿Entonces qué quieres de mí?- Un observador superficial notaría valentía, para mí sólo es un ratón asustado, justo el efecto deseado

-Sólo un pequeño favor, pero en su momento lo sabrás, su expresión pasa de miedo a frustración y de nuevo a miedo, lamentablemente debo volver con esa horrible mujer que quiere obligarme a ser mi hermano, aún cuando soy todo lo contrario, aunque tal vez me divierta un poco jugando a ser él.

**Alicia**

Llegamos al puerto, como suponía, las únicas personas que me esperan son mi madre y Lord Ascot, sonriendo ampliamente y saludando hacia el barco en el cual me encuentro. Yo también me alegro de verlos de nuevo, y me digo a mi misma que debo disfrutar estos momentos con ellos más que nunca, porque serán los últimos.

Al bajar soy recibida por un fuerte abrazo de parte de mi madre y otro de Lord Ascot.

-¡Querida Alicia! Me alegra tanto ver que llegas bien, y por las cartas que recibí durante tu ausencia sé también que en China tu éxito fue total, ara ser la primera vez que realizas algo de tal magnitud, además de eso, sola, no está nada mal.

-Muchas gracias por la oportunidad que me brindó de lograr esto, y espero no haber defraudado su confianza en ningún momento.

- ¡Ni un poco! Superase las expectativas por mucho, querida niña, pero Basta de charla de negocios, supongo que estarás cansada por el viaje, deberías ir a casa y relajarte, espero recibirte mañana en mi casa y, si gustas, hablaremos al respecto.

Acuerdo con lo que dice y, después de despedirme, me dirijo al carruaje junto a mi madre, donde ella no deja de preguntarme sobre lo que vi, lo que hice, además de algunas preguntas discretas sobre mi vida emocional. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Llegamos, debo subir a asearme para bajar a cenar con mi madre, ya extrañaba comer algo caliente y preparado en casa, sin hacer casi cualquier tipo de truco para evitar que caiga de la mesa, o tener que preguntar qué tan comestible es, supongo que es uno de los inconvenientes de estar fuera por tanto tiempo. La cena transcurre con normalidad, y al terminar pido ir a mi habitación para descansar del viaje, lo cual es una verdad a medias, pero fácilmente aceptada por mi madre.

Preparo, estando en mi habitación, todo lo que llevaré conmigo a mi nuevo hogar, comenzando, por supuesto con el té que conseguí en China, será algo que, espero, disfrutarán todos ellos. Todos ellos pero, especialmente, uno de ellos, mi mente se concentra en esto casi sin que me dé cuenta, también necesitaré ropa, un vestido extra me ayudará a sobrevivir por el momento, supongo, y el minivestido que conseguí en una de tantas paradas en la tienda de muñecas será útil si por algo no logro volver a mi tamaño. Finalmente, debo escribir las notas, una a mi madre y otra a Lord Ascot, comienzo con la que recibirá mi madre:

_Querida madre:_

_Desearía no tener que causarte este dolor para obtener mi felicidad, pero ésta no se encuentra en Londres, sino muy lejos de aquí, tanto que lamento decir que difícilmente volveré, pero puedes estar segura de que estaré a salvo y que cada día será único. Te amo y te pido que te alegres por mí, porque estoy persiguiendo mi sueño (En más de un sentido), y estoy a punto de alcanzarlo._

Ahora debo escribir un mensaje para Lord Ascot. Esto es difícil, tal vez más que tomar la decisión de pelear contra el Jabberwocky o viajar a China, pero es algo que debo hacer, así que mejor me concentro en el papel que tengo frente a mí y en quien lo recibirá:

_A Lord Ascot:_

_Realmente lamento dejar todo así, pero sé que si no lo hago me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. El negocio de mi padre está en buenas manos, nadie podría manejar nuestros sueños mejor que usted. Quiero agradecerle por haberme dado la oportunidad de cumplir un sueño tan importante, pero es hora de seguir un sueño que me ha perseguido desde que era muy pequeña. También puedo decir que ha sido un segundo padre para mí, y espero que esta noticia no sea causa de disgusto para usted, puedo prometer que seré feliz cada día de mi existencia. Gracias por todo, nunca lo olvidaré._

No puedo seguir escribiendo, porque temo retractarme de la decisión que tomé desde el momento en que bebí la sangre del Jabberwocky y vi esa intensa mirada verde, y que me ha dado ánimos para continuar adelante desde que recordé todo.

Hablando de recordar, debo preguntar a la reina blanca por qué olvidé todo a pesar de que deseaba con todo mi corazón poder recordarlo. Mañana al salir pediré a la doncella que entregue las notas el día siguiente, y sólo el día siguiente, de hacerlo antes sería sometida a un pesado interrogatorio que no estoy dispuesta a soportar.

Debo intentar dormir, aunque de antemano sé que me mantendré despierta pensando en flores parlantes, en los Tweedles, el conejo blanco, el castillo de Marmoreal y la fiesta del té.

Despierto al sentir los rayos del sol en mi rostro, hoy es el día, me preparo para ir a la mansión de los Ascot, y así, al único lugar donde puedo ser totalmente feliz, tomo una ducha y, al salir, mi atuendo estaba listo, un lindo vestido azul cielo, sencillo, con algunos detalles bordados en color azul ligeramente más intenso, junto a un par de guantes a juego y, como esperaba, un par de medias y el corsé. Río al notar estoy, tras dejar de lado estos dos últimos complementos, me preparo para mi último día en Londres.

Al llegar noto que, para mi desgracia, hay demasiada gente, tanta como el último evento al cual asistí en este lugar, miro preocupada a mi madre, que siente mi tensión y me tranquiliza. No es que no sea capaz de dejar a alguien esperando de nuevo, pero no deseo pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Lord Ascot se acerca a nosotras con su amable sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenidas! Alicia, ésta es tu fiesta de bienvenida, había tanta gente que deseaba verte tan pronto como llegaras que acordamos arreglar esta fiesta para ti.- Sólo puedo decirle "gracias" por sus buenas intenciones, aunque podría decir que una gran parte de los presentes quieren saber que fue de "la chica que cree que puede hacer cosas de chicos sola estando del otro lado del mundo".

Detrás de Lord Ascot se encuentra Lady Ascot, quien me mira con desprecio e ira, supongo que no tomó muy bien mi rechazo a Hamish, mi viaje o ambos.

La fiesta es cada vez más aburrida, dos o tres individuos se han acercado a invitarme a bailar, afortunadamente, con preguntar mi acertijo favorito logro hacer que se retiren, son demasiado normales para considerarlo siquiera, mi hermana estuvo conmigo unos momentos, pero sus obligaciones sociales no le permiten permanecer demasiado tiempo conmigo, prometió verme mañana en casa de mi madre, acepté esto sintiéndome un poco culpable, pero esto no dura demasiado afortunadamente.

Es mejor que camine un poco, y mientras vago por el jardín pensando en nada en especial topo con Hamish, en este preciso instante desearía hacerle caso a mi madre y ser un poco menos distraída, lo único que puedo hacer es disculparme y tratar de seguir mi camino, pero me detiene. Espero que no esté demasiado herido e intente hacer una escena.

-¡Alicia! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!- Parece ser que está a punto de levantarse el telón- Parece que has vuelto del viaje de negocios al cual te envió mi padre, ¿no crees que has roto las reglas lo suficiente? No creas que podrás adueñarte del puesto que no te corresponde así, pequeña hiedra trepadora. Tal vez tuviste éxito, un simple golpe de suerte, y lo sabes ¿Quién crees que respetará a una chica loca, hija de un hombre aún más loco, si es posible eso, que decide aventurarse sin más a hacer algo que no le corresponde?

Esto realmente me pone enferma, debería respetar, por lo menos, la memoria de mi padre, después de todo, ese loco fue un visionario de lo más exitoso, lamentablemente, la multitud parece que no se dispersa, aunque eso ya no es motivo para que no diga lo que este torpe se merece.

-Hamish-digo esto evitando dar cualquier tinte de emoción- creo que no es apropiado que hables cuando has bebido un poco de más, considera que puedes decir cosas de las cuales te puedes arrepentir- Sé que está sobrio, pero eso no marca ninguna diferencia. Observo como su rostro cambia de color, predominando el rojo, creo que va a responder algo.

-¿Apropiado? ¡No es apropiado que tú existas! lo único que puedo creer que haya causado tu rechazo y tu insistencia a comenzar ese viaje es que querías libertad total, no estar atada a un hogar, a un matrimonio formal-El énfasis en esta última palabra es demasiado molesto- No sé por qué no te quedaste en China ya que tenías tantos deseos de ir y manejar negocios, tu, maldita trepadora…

No permito que termine de insultarme, lo único que veo ahora es mi mano plantada en su rostro, se que el mío se encuentra encendido por la ira, tal vez tanto como el de la reina roja, mi voz no carece del mismo tinte característico de esta emoción, no guardaré una sola de las palabras que merece alguien que ha dicho tantas tonterías como él.

-¡No! Tú eres un maldito idiota por decir algo así, y yo aún más por permitir que lo digas, a pesar de saber que nada bueno puede venir de ti y de tu emponzoñada lengua de víbora, y lo siento por Lord Ascot, no merece un hijo tan carente de razón como tú. Como espero que no tengas dudas de por qué te rechacé, te lo diré de una vez por todas: ¡Eres insoportable! Si cinco minutos contigo fueron molestos, el matrimonio me habría llevado al suicidio.

Su expresión es invaluable, parece que tuviera deseos de contestar, pero simplemente queda petrificado en la misma posición. No puedo permitir que él, un pobre Lord mimado me intimide, el Jabberwocky no lo hizo, y el definitivamente es menos temible que el Bandersnatch.

-por cierto-añado a lo anterior, un poco más calmada-Estoy segura que tú desearías tener la décima parte de esa chispa creativa que tenía ese gran loco que era mi padre, después de todo, las mejores personas lo están.

Corro alejándome de la multitud, no sin antes empujar a Hamish. Después de esta escena que, seguramente servirá para entretener a todo Londres por mucho tiempo (lo siento por mi familia y por Lord Ascot), nadie tendrá valor suficiente para seguirme.

Sigo corriendo en dirección al laberinto, y al llegar no me detengo, sino que intento adentrarme cada vez más hasta llegar al lugar donde se encuentra la puerta al lugar que, literalmente, he soñado durante tanto tiempo, hasta que lo encuentro. No estoy del todo segura de que este sea el árbol correcto, después de todo, éste tiene bastantes hojas, ¿Este árbol reflejará el estado de Infratierra?

Después de rodear el árbol encuentro lo que buscaba, la madriguera. Oigo gritos llamándome a lo lejos, no quiero que nadie me detenga, después de lo anterior podrían creer que trato de suicidarme o de hacer un drama. Yo no haría algo así, pero ¿Debería lanzar mi equipaje antes o mantenerlo conmigo?, supongo que si lo lanzo antes podría quedarse en cualquier punto de la caída, lo tomaré conmigo.

Inhalo profundamente y me inclino hacia el profundo túnel que se encuentra frente a mí, hasta que empiezo a sentir mi cuerpo caer en el vacío, solo que, esta vez disfruto mi caída a cada segundo, río y me alegro de saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sé qué es lo que sigue, así que me preparo para caer en el techo del cuarto de las puertas, sólo una caída más y puedo decir que ya estoy prácticamente en Infratierra.

No hay necesidad de probar ninguna puerta, ya sé que sólo una me llevará a donde quiero ir, en cambio, voy directo a la mesa, tomo la llave que abre la pequeña puerta detrás de la cortina y, con la otra mano, el pishlaver. Tras abrir la puerta deslizo el maletín que para mi fortuna, tiene el tamaño apropiado para entrar.

Regreso a la mesa y tomo un poco de upelkuchen, lo dejo junto a mi maletín, inmediatamente después bebo el líquido cuyo sabor me es ya tan familiar y, antes de darme cuenta, ya soy capaz de pasar por la puerta, de algún modo logro llegar a la puerta arrastrando mi vestido.

Bajo las escaleras esperando no rodar por las mismas, una vez logrado esto tomo un bocado de upelkuchen, lo suficiente para volver a tener mi tamaño original, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña.

Tomo mi equipaje y giro para ver el lugar al cual he llegado. Definitivamente es el mismo y no lo es, se ve mucho más vivo que la vez anterior, casi tengo la tentación de pellizcarme para asegurarme de que no sea un sueño, pero, si lo es, no quisiera despertar.

Estoy sorprendida, mi aliento escapa en cuanto veo el lugar donde estoy, es increíble que del jardín donde me encontraba a aquí haya un cambio tan grande. Los colores, las formas, la belleza tan peculiar de este lugar, ese no se que dice "¿Se tú?" no lo cambiaría por nada.

No puedo evitar pensar "estoy en casa" quisiera gritarlo, y eso es justo lo que hago "¡Por fin he vuelto a casa!".

No sé cuándo fue la última vez que fui tan feliz, no hay nada de qué arrepentirme, tal vez de no haber regresado antes, para poder disfrutar aún más de mi país de las maravillas.


	8. Sonrisas

**Nota:** Estoy aquí de nuevo con esto, ahora sí el día que corresponde, y bueno, realmente quería llegar a este capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, y después de esto y de decir que ningún personaje me pertenece (mas que Jabberwocky II) comenzaré.

**Chessur**

Absolem hizo trampa, aunque dice que sólo "ayudó a las cosas a seguir su curso", todos sabemos que ni siquiera él logró soportar la tentación de saber qué tal le va a Alicia allá en su mundo, pero además de negarlo rotundamente, no dice a nadie qué tanto "ayudó".

Yo soy capaz de ir a donde quiera y cuando quiera, así puedo saber cualquier cosa, una ventaja bastante atractiva de mis habilidades evaporativas. Gracias a ello pude encontrar a Absolem en cuanto volvió y aunque no lo sepan, también veo que tan mal la está pasando los integrantes de la fiesta del té.

El día que se venció al Jabberwocky fue el primer y último futterwacken que tuvimos la dicha de disfrutar en mucho tiempo. El sombrerero ya no hace sombreros. Tarrant está ausente siempre, como si el tiempo se hubiera enojado tanto con él que lo hubiera dejado en el mismo segundo en que se sentó en su lugar, volviéndose una estatua viviente.

Los otros dos no llevan el problema con mayor facilidad, les preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir, y con justa razón, Thackery, por ejemplo, ya no lanza objetos al azar y Mally ha perdido parte de esa energía que la caracteriza. Mejor me voy antes de hacer una tontería como intentar hacer reaccionar a ese loco que ha perdido su locura, y sé de antemano que no terminaría en nada lindo.

Recuerdo lo que dijo Absolem sobre Alicia cuando la reina lo interrogó. "Esa cabeza hueca está bien, parece que, al menos, su muchosidad no se ha perdido, es más, podría decir que ha crecido más y más, podrá cuidarse a sí misma, incluso viajará a tierras muy lejanas, por lo que pude ver" ¡Esa oruga esconde información! Sé que faltaron detalles a su reporte, al menos sabemos que está bien, pero, ¿Acaso no sabe que todos queremos saber que ha sido de esa niña? Tal vez niña ya no sea una palabra tan apropiada.

Creo que iré a charlar con las flores, eso me sirve cuando no quiero mantener una conversación demasiado importante, aparezco de repente, como siempre, de manera sorpresiva, y distingo un sonido extraño, de ninguna manera sería alguna de las flores, y los Tweedles están lejos de aquí, resulta curioso saber que esta vez el sorprendido soy yo.

Giro lentamente mi cabeza y mi sonrisa casi podría partir mi rostro a la mitad. Frente a mí se encuentra una chica de rizos dorados y piel pálida, vestida, como ya es costumbre, con un vestido azul que, dicho sea de paso, se le ve de maravilla. Su rostro primero muestra sorpresa, para transformarse en una gran sonrisa, ¿Debo creer que nos recuerda?

-¿Chess? – sí, nos recuerda, o, al menos, me reconoce

-¡Alicia! Aún recuerdas, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos disfrutar de tu presencia?- Creo que la respuesta la conozco de antemano, pero oírla de ella me haría muy feliz

-He venido al único lugar al que pertenezco, mientras no sea un problema

-¡Realmente me da gusto saber eso! Ahora, supongo que necesitarás un guía, ¿o no?- sabe a qué me refiero, porque la veo sonrojarse un poco y pasar de inmediato a su tono habitual, mientras asiente.

-creo que debería poner más atención al camino… Chess, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Claro, mientras esté a mi alcance- No es que sea difícil para mí hacer casi cualquier cosa, pero no puedo comprometerme a cualquier cosa, algo como traer el sombrero de Tarrant me condenaría inmediatamente.

-No les digas que estoy aquí, me gustaría sorprenderlos.

-Alicia, te aseguro que la sorprendida serás tú-murmullo de forma apenas audible, realmente no sé si me oyó o no, mientras la guío por tercera vez a la fiesta del té.

Ha cambiado poco desde la última vez que vino, sus rasgos faciales son los mismos, pero esta vez no hay duda de quién es, sabe a dónde va y qué hacer, ya no hay necesidad de preguntarle si sabe dónde está, pero, ¿No bebió la sangre del Jabberwocky?

-y, ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?, creímos que habrías olvidado todo al volver –Efectos irremediables de la sangre de ese temible ser- ¿Lo decidiste o volviste por accidente?

-Lo he planeado desde hace un año, por poco lo olvido todo, lo cual habría sido una lástima, pero algunas cosas me recordaron este lugar y todo lo que viví aquí, y realmente me alegro por que así haya sido, no me imagino viviendo por siempre allá, es demasiado normal

-ya veo, necesitabas tus dosis de locura –sé que se refiere a Absolem al decir algunas cosas, pero supongo que podré averiguarlo después, y no quisiera que esto parezca un interrogatorio.

-Sí –responde ella riendo- aún en los lugares más extraños de mi mundo no es posible encontrar nada que pueda aspirar siquiera a rivalizar con este maravilloso lugar

Estamos llegando, solo que ella aún no lo puede notar porque no hay música, no hay alegría, no hay nada de lo que ella pueda recordar de sus visitas anteriores.

-Llegamos, a partir de ahora, estás sola.

-Gracias por todo, nos seguiremos viendo

-De ello puedes estar segura- Aparentemente no estoy ya con ella, pero observo desde primera fila el escenario que se presenta a mis ojos, y es cuando me digo a mí mismo:

"¿Acaso no es genial ser un gato evaporable?

**Tarrant**

Otro día, otra noche, y otro día más, no sabía que la eternidad era tan larga, que la espera sería tan cansada y que se llevaría tanto de mí, sé que no soy ni la sombra de lo que solía ser, me lo han dicho miles de veces, se que algo falta y que cada día que pasa mi muchosidad se va disolviendo hasta lograr desaparecer ¿Cuánto faltará para que mi muchosidad se vaya por completo? No lo sé, sólo sé que no quiero hacer nada, el té no se ve ni la mitad de atractivo como se veía antes, reír y cantar con ellos no sabe igual que antes, observar el camino, el mismo camino que la ha traído a este lugar las veces anteriores se ha vuelto mi razón de vivir y lo único que deseo hacer, al menos hasta que el objetivo de hacer tal cosa se cumpla.

Thackery y Mally se van, les oigo decir que van al molino por tazas limpias (y enteras, supongo) y provisiones, ¿Se habrán aburrido de lo que hay en la mesa? Lo examino un momento, luce bien, pastelillos y galletas de diversos tipos, tés de muy buen sabor en las teteras y tazas, siempre nos han bastado las que se encentran en la mesa, supongo que es un buen pretexto para escapar un momento de la fiesta, y no los culpo, después de todo, esto dejó de ser una fiesta desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Te dije que volvería cuando menos lo esperaras- Esa voz me saca de mi reflexión y de mi letargo del estado vegetativo en el que he estado desde la última vez que la oí, más que eso, me llena de alegría y me hace sentir que podría volar y caminar sobre las nubes. Giro tan rápido como me es posible y ahora estoy seguro de que no es una alucinación y me pregunto cuál sonrisa es más amplia, la de Chessur o la mía.

Luce tan hermosa, que creo que debo ahuyentar esas ideas antes de que me hagan ahuyentarla a ella.

-¡Alicia! No sabes cuánto me alega verte de nuevo, y estas de tu tamaño, y aquí frente a mí, ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Tuviste algún problema al llegar?- No sé qué digo ahora, es un excelente momento para comenzar a divagar, ¿no?

-¡Sombrerero!

-Gracias-me alegra que me haya detenido, realmente no sé exactamente qué decía, ahora la guío a la mesa, a que tome asiento cerca de mí, ahora entiendo por qué debían ir al molino.-Alicia, ¿has vuelto…para quedarte? –Sé que tal vez la presiono, pero necesito saberlo

En lugar de responderme me observa y sonríe, su sonrisa es maravillosa, tanto que podría derretirme, pero ahora además contiene una respuesta oculta

-Realmente te extrañé cuando desperté, sombrerero.

-¿Aún crees que es un sueño? –No puedo evitar decirlo, ni el toque de decepción que acompaña mi pregunta, quisiera convencerla de que no lo es.

-Si es un sueño quisiera que no terminara nunca, porque para mí esto es mucho más real que mi vida en Londres-¿Eso significa que se quedará, que es un sueño o qué debería entender? Supongo que nota la confusión impresa en mi rostro, porque dice al verme, con su sonrisa intacta:

-Estaré en el único lugar al cual puedo llamar hogar, y ése lugar es justo donde estoy.

Soy tan feliz que podría hacer el futterwacken ahora mismo, pero la llegada de mis amigos me distrae de mi idea, será en otro momento, supongo

-¡Alicia! Has vuelto, eso es excelente, no creo que él-dice Mally mientras me señala- lo hubiera soportado por mucho tiempo.

-Su muchosidad estaba perdida-sirve un poco de té en su taza mientras termina la frase de Mally. Preferiría que no hicieran referencias a momentos tristes, pero es demasiado tarde, Alicia cambió su sonrisa por una expresión de angustia.

-Lo siento, tal vez debí haber tardado menos en volver

-Llegaste, y eso es lo que realmente importa, ¿té?-Trato de desviar la conversación antes de llegar a un desagradable tema.

-Gracias, por cierto, durante mi viaje encontré esto, supuse que les gustaría.- Pensó en nosotros durante su viaje, no nos olvidó entonces, que alivio siento al oír eso.

Toma su maletín y la veo tomar algunos frascos muy bonitos del mismo y colocarlos en la mesa.

-es té, el país al que fui tiene una gran variedad, tienen un sabor fuerte, pero muy agradable

-Gracias-Respondemos al unísono, no es novedad nuestro gusto por el té, supongo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿dónde vivirás? –Thackery toca un punto muy importante

-No lo había considerado, debería pensar qué hacer al respecto.

-Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti, si estás de acuerdo en aceptar mi invitación

-¡Pero Tarrant! caminar por tu casa sin tropezar, resbalar o pisar algo es todo un reto, no creo que sea lo mejor para ella- A pesar de que el cuarto de huéspedes está limpio, creo que Mally tiene razón, qué mal, pero en fin, debo pensar también en su bienestar.

-Debemos llevarla con la reina-Thackery tiene una buena idea- seguramente estará muy feliz de verla de nuevo.

Después de acordar que es lo mejor, seguimos con nuestra reunión, disfrutando de la conversación y el té para después dirigirnos al castillo, se me ocurre preguntar:

-Alicia, ¿Por qué elegir un país tan lejano para viajar?

-Bueno, era el sueño de mi padre expandir la ruta, y el mío continuar ese sueño, y en segundo lugar, creí que me daría las respuestas que busco

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- después de unos momentos responde finalmente:

-¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

-No tengo idea

-Yo tampoco, pero ya encontraremos la respuesta


	9. Sorpresas

**Nota:** Supongo que no tengo muy buena excusa para no haber actualizado antes que el hecho de que los eventos en familia no avisan, pero ya está aquí y espero que lo disfruten bastante, quejas y sugerencias son bien recibidas. Sé que hay mucho dialogo esta vez, pero creo que se presta esta vez para eso. Antes de comenzar diré que ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Mirana**

-Absolem, ya habíamos hablado al respecto, no debiste haber ido.

-Pero si no lo hacía esa pequeña cabeza hueca no reaccionaría jamás

-Eso significa que, a pesar de todo, interviniste- Por fin, después de muchos intentos, logro sacar una confesión de Absolem. No tengo intención alguna de destituirlo de su cargo, menos aún de propinarle algún castigo físico, a pesar de que faltó al acuerdo al que casi todos los habitantes de Infratierra llegamos, pero quiero saber por qué y cómo lo hizo, aunque sé que será prácticamente imposible que lo sepa con Absolem como fuente.

-¿Por qué debía recordarlo todo? No hay nadie que no quiera que vuelva, pero también queremos que haga su propia vida y busque su felicidad, y no debe sacrificarla por nosotros.

-Creo que debería mostrarle el oráculo para que pueda entender por qué es tan necesario que ella vuelva. El día de hoy…-Mc Twisp interrumpe, llega bastante agitado, con lo cual llama toda mi atención.

-¡Majestad! Necesitamos que venga inmediatamente

-¿Algún problema? Espero que no sea nada grave –Pienso de nuevo en el Bandersnatch corriendo por todo el castillo. Nadie lo puede controlar.

-En absoluto, pero sí muy importante, su presencia es indispensable, totalmente indispensable.

¿Qué será? Normalmente lo único que requiere mi atención de forma absoluta son los problemas de organización y los eventos por realizarse, pero nada más. Llegamos a la entrada de Marmoreal y lo que veo me hace sonreír como hace tiempo no podía.

Nuestro sombrerero ha vuelto, con su sonrisa habitual como si todo este tiempo simplemente no hubiera pasado, cortesía de la chica que se encontraba justo junto a él, además de Thackery y Mallymkun. Me alegra poder verlos a todos en condiciones más alegres que la última vez.

-¡Qué gusto me da verlos a todos de nuevo! Alicia, espero que no hayas tenido complicaciones al volver, pero en el interior del castillo podremos tomar el té y hablar un poco.-Después de decir esto los guío al interior del castillo hasta llegar a una cómoda habitación donde está dispuesta una mesa para este tipo de situaciones, y, después de pedir que nos lleven el té a la misma, tomo asiento y les indico que hagan lo mismo, el lugar es apropiado para tener una conversación sin distracciones ni ruido, simplemente perfecto.

Después de oír todo lo que Alicia ha hecho desde que volvió a su mundo no puedo imaginar qué es lo que la hizo volver

-Alicia, ¿Volviste por voluntad propia o caíste en la madriguera por accidente? Me encanta tenerte aquí, pero no soportaría saber que dejas atrás esa maravillosa vida allá arriba por algo que después podría hacer que te arrepientas.- Sonríe antes de responder a mi pregunta.

-Fue un año muy productivo, conocí mucho y logré el sueño de mi padre y el mío, pero los asuntos por resolver que tenía allá están solucionados, y antes de comenzar ya deseaba estar de vuelta. Fue difícil no correr a la madriguera el mismo día que me embarqué hacia lo desconocido.

-Pero supongo que olvidaste todo, ¿Cómo lograste recordar todo?- Absolem no es el único que puede responder a estas preguntas

- La noche en que volví, cuando entré en mi habitación después de haber discutido con mi madre, vi caer el frasco que contenía la sangre del Jabberwocky junto a una nota, y me pareció haber visto una mariposa azul en mi ventana. Creo que era Absolem

-¿Una nota? –Esa pregunta viene de Tarrant, lo cual es inesperado

-Esta nota, creo que es tuya- Esto lo sorprende aún más, mientras ella saca de un bolsillo un papel doblado cuidadosamente y se lo entrega, después de un poco, el enrojece ligeramente y la regresa a su dueña. Al notar nuestras miradas confundidas comienza a explicar atropellando las palabras al salir:

- Este… La escribí cuando… el día en que tú te fuiste… en un momento de… creí que no… y me desesperé un poco. Supongo que la dejé olvidada en algún lugar… no puedo recordar dónde o como es que llegó a ti. Acto seguido queda en silencio y al girar su mirada hacia Alicia sólo ve su sonrisa, espero que eso lo tranquilice. Por fin sé cómo es que Alicia recordó todo.

-Majestad, quisiera preguntarle algo que ha girado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.-Creo que sé cuál es la pregunta, le digo que puede hacer las preguntas que quiera, y después de inhalar profundamente continúa -¿Por qué no recordaba absolutamente nada al volver a mi mundo? –Será difícil responderlo sin que me odien, al menos ahora y estando él aquí.

-Bien… la sangre del Jabberwocky te permite volver, pero los recuerdos de Infratierra… se quedan aquí, a menos que algo los haga volver a ti, así que, de no ser por Absolem, aún no recordarías nada de lo que viviste aquí. -Ellos dos están en shock, al menos hasta que Alicia rompe el silencio.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no supe nada de eso antes de beber el líquido de la botella?

-Era necesario, si no, podrías haberte sentido presionada para quedarte y tu decisión se habría visto alterada

- No, de no ser por Absolem, mi decisión se habría visto alterada. Amo este lugar como a ninguno, amo sus colores, sus paisajes y a… ¿Estás bien, Tarrant?

Todos pasamos nuestras miradas de Alicia al sombrerero, sus ojos comienzan a tornarse ámbar y Alicia posa su mano sobre su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Nunca lo supe… pude haber estado esperando por toda la eternidad… literalmente hablando… y sin ningún resultado. Ustedes lo sabían, ¿cierto?

-No queríamos lastimarte, habrías tratado de seguirla, tal vez habrías perdido toda tu muchosidad en el intento, además, creíamos que aunque no recordaría por sí misma, algo en su mundo podría haber ayudado, y que la esperanza era algo que merecías conservar.

-Sombrerero, tranquilo, estoy aquí, no tuviste que esperar una eternidad y no tendrás que esperar mi regreso nunca más, lo prometo. Además, fue tu nota la que me devolvió los recuerdos de todo lo que viví aquí. Todo está bien.

Al oír esto el sombrerero vuelve a la normalidad de inmediato, y recobra poco a poco su expresión habitual. Después de agradecer a Alicia vuelve a la conversación como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya sé que era lo que seguía en la lista de Alicia y cuál es la verdadera razón de que haya regresado. Lástima que ella no. Por lo que veo, tampoco él se da cuenta de lo que siente.

-Lo siento, pero no esperaba esa respuesta

-Lo entiendo, y sé que debí haberlo dicho antes, y espero que ambos acepten mis disculpas, creí que eso les causaría menos daño.

La conversación va de un tema a otro, dejando casi olvidado el incidente anterior. Realmente me alegra saber que no hay resentimientos por eso, y que todo sigue bien entre nosotros.

-¿Sabes dónde vivirás? Si no es así, puedes quedarte en el palacio, nos daría mucho gusto saber que estas aquí y que estás bien.

-Muchas gracias, pero, ¿No sería una carga aquí?- Esa pregunta sobra, y así se lo hago saber, el campeón de Infratierra jamás podría ser una carga, menos aún siendo alguien como Alicia.

-¿Podría antes volver con nosotros? Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarle, y prometo traerla de regreso a salvo.

-Seguro, después de todo, el que viva aquí no significa que deba pedir permiso alguno para salir, es completamente libre de recorrer Infratierra entera si eso es lo que desea.

El día se termina demasiado pronto, pero no me preocupo demasiado, pues sé que es el primero de muchos días así que puedo despedirlos con una sonrisa genuina en mis labios mientras les deseo buen viaje de regreso a la casa de Thackery. ¡Pobre Absolem! ¡Lo dejé esperándome! Me dirijo rápidamente al último lugar donde lo vi y sigue ahí.

-Lo siento Absolem, pero estaba tan feliz que olvidé todo, espero que no estés molesto.

-En absoluto, así debía ser después de todo-Observo la imagen que señala en el pergamino, la imagen de hoy, apenas puedo evitar gritar, llamo a Bayard, quien llega casi de inmediato

-Necesito que los traigas de regreso cuanto antes- Espero hasta perderlo de vista y de verdad, espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

**Stayne**

No creo que exista alguien en el mundo que pueda entender a esta vieja loca, el único que la medio entendía está ahora muerto. Un momento dice "tomaremos esta venganza con calma, lo disfrutaremos mucho más así" y al otro solo "quema y destruye" vamos, debe decidirse pronto, porque, además de que un líder que no mantiene su decisión es un líder poco confiable, quien termina pagando los platos rotos siempre soy yo, pero ¿Quién me manda a no matarla mientras dormía? Si tan sólo hubiera insistido un poco más a Umm… Alicia… como sea, tendré otra oportunidad y sé que no se resistirá a alguien como yo.

Ahora nos dirigimos, vía Jabberwocky (que novedad…) hacia la fiesta del té que han mantenido esos locos desde quien sabe cuándo, y no creo que sea por un irreprimible deseo de pastelillos por parte de Iracebeth, después de todo, la oigo murmurar "no quedarán más que cenizas, y en su agonía se arrepentirán de todo lo que se atrevieron a hacerme. No será lo que planeaba para ellos, pero servirá para recordar a mi amadísima hermana que no está sola" después oigo su irritante risa, casi es una clásica risa malévola, ya da miedo. Bruja loca.

También está mi otro problema, el Jabberwocky, me tiene en sus garras, en cualquier momento puede hablar y solicitar mi destrucción, o simplemente hacerlo él mismo y, si Iracebeth descubre por qué, bailará y escupirá sobre mis cenizas después. Mi única opción es aceptar lo que me pidió, aunque después, ¿Qué haré? Eso dejaría mis planes totalmente arruinados, aunque no más que el perder la vida, que, además, no me dejaría crear algún plan nuevo.

Al hacer lo que él me pide, ¿Qué hará él después? No quisiera que el obedecerlo una vez me volviera su esclavo, detestaría eso.

-Majestad, creo que llegamos, ese es el molino y por allá se ve la casa de la liebre.-Responde preguntando por dónde toman el té, y después de señalarlo, ella dice "quema todo".

-¿No deberíamos ver si hay alguien ahí? Si no lo hacemos sólo los alertaremos sobre nuestro regreso.

-No importa- Realmente odio esa sonrisa- Si están ahí, tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa, consumidos por el fuego, si no, comenzarán a temer aún antes de que cobre a mi primera víctima, antes de que retome lo que por derecho me pertenece.

El Jabberwocky incendia por completo el lugar el molino arde al igual que la mesa, aunque no oigo un solo grito. El bosque tampoco sufre daño alguno, el Jabberwocky (éste) nunca hace nada por dañar los árboles.

Nos alejamos tan pronto vemos que el fuego comienza a extenderse. No sé que tanto me gustaría saber que el sombrerero murió aquí y así. Lo odio intensamente, pero aún así, yo esperaba poder acabar con él con mis propias manos.

Ya no hay vuelta de hoja, todo está listo para comenzar a tomar nuestro anterior hogar. No hay tantos guardias en el castillo, una consecuencia inevitable de la paz, y todos los que nos ven llegar sobre el Jabberwocky intentan huir hasta que él bloquea el paso. Están condenados.

Ahora nuestro ejército crecerá cada vez más, empezando por estos pobres infelices, ninguno logra huir, pudimos bloquear la única salida que podrían haber usado.

No reconocería el lugar de no ser por el foso, que, dicho sea de paso, no se parece a sí mismo, falta la decoración, el agua simplemente es cristalina, los arbustos no tienen forma y las rosas son blancas, no quiero estar ceca cuando "Racie" lo note

Los muebles no son demasiados, pero servirán para comenzar a adaptarnos de nuevo. Inicio con mi trabajo, las cartas son todos antiguos seguidores míos, lo cual no me sorprende del todo. Todos ellos dejaron que me ataran a aquella lunática e incluso ayudaron a que fuera posible, pero la venganza es dulce y esta vez no se librarán tan fácilmente de mí.

-Los conozco, me conocen, no perderé tiempo en estupideces, de nuevo nosotros tenemos el control, y de nuevo, obedeces, nos servirás por las buenas o… por las malas, si no sigues las órdenes, seguirás los colmillos del Jabberwocky, sólo hare esta pregunta una vez. ¿Hay algún valiente que prefiera conocer al Jabberwocky por dentro?

A pesar de su sorpresa, todos responden rápidamente como quería. Obedecerán

-Prepárense entonces, pronto tomaremos el poder de nuevo y no quiero debiluchos bajo mi mando.

Vuelvo al castillo desgastado por todo lo hecho recientemente. Debí haberla matado cuando pude, y seguro dentro de poco no seré el único que piense eso


	10. No todo es lo que parece, ¿o si?

**Nota:** ya sé, tardé demasiado en volver, pero no se puede hacer mucho con un bloqueo, simplemente hay que dejar que de paso a la inspiración, cosa que acaba de suceder en los días anteriores así que creo que lo mejor será comprometerme a entregar esto, no sé cuando, pero no quedará inconcluso, espero poder actualizar de forma regular, pero no es algo seguro, además de esto, es necesario aclarar que no me pertenece ningún personaje me pertenece, si acaso Jabberwocky II.

**Alicia**

Nos alejamos poco a poco de Marmoreal, y, aunque sabemos que debemos volver pronto, disfrutamos el paisaje lo suficiente como para concluir que es hermoso, cuando repentinamente el sombrerero propone otro camino

-Es mucho más rápido y sería bueno que, ya que te quedarás con nosotros, conozcas todo lo que puedas del lugar, además, el paisaje te encantará. ¿Podría negarme a la hermosa gran sonrisa que luce al decirme eso? Definitivamente no.

- Me encantaría, sé que será hermoso.

-Y podremos llegar a tiempo, justo como debe ser. Eso me hace reír, recuerdo que el tiempo se ofendió bastante la última vez que Tarrant no lo… defendió.

-¿Cómo se puede matar al tiempo? –Mi curiosidad es una de las pocas cosas en el mundo que (después del Jabberwocky) me parecen casi invencibles, después de todo, yo solo entiendo esa expresión como buscar algo que hacer, nunca antes imaginé que algo así fuera posible literalmente, aunque aquí encuentro muchas cosas que no consideraba posibles.

-¡Shhh! Que no te oiga el tiempo, se podría ofender y volver a huir. Después de explicar la situación, Thackery responde como si fuera lo más obvio (tal vez lo sea)

-¡Claro! Por eso seguramente el tiempo trata de pasar tan rápido por tu mundo, después de todo, nadie lo respeta, por lo tanto, el tiempo no respeta a nadie

-Eso suena lógico, aunque para nosotros eso solo significa que no vuelve.

-¿Quién volvería si trataran de matarlo? Ese alguien tendría que ser muy valiente o muy tonto. Creo que Mally tiene razón, y cada vez me acostumbro más a su modo de ver la vida, creo

Seguimos caminando y concluyo que Tarrant tenía razón, la vista simplemente me cautiva a cada detalle que tengo el gusto de ver, incluso hay flores mudas o parlanchinas indistintamente, no sé si por edad o así deba ser. También las espesas copas de los árboles ayudan mucho, el sol no nos impide ver, pero es suficiente la iluminación para ver por donde vamos. Llegamos a un rio y no sé cómo pasaremos del otro lado.

-Tendremos que dar un rodeo entonces ¿no?

-Uno muy pequeño, llegaremos al puente antes de lo que te imaginas, me hubiera gustado usarlo cuando viniste la última vez, pero había otras cosas más urgentes como mantenerte con vida

- Entonces debemos estar cerca, no me di cuenta, fue demasiado rápido

-La mitad de tiempo que hubiéramos usado en el camino normal, perfecto si quieres volver antes de que no puedas ver por donde caminas.

Llegamos al puente, es realmente es hermoso, quien creó debió esforzarse demasiado, además de su belleza, luce seguro, al pasar del otro lado Tarrant ofrece su mano para ayudarme a bajar, cosa que acepto gustosa.

El bosque luce más alegre que la última vez que estuve aquí, no sé si sea el clima, la ausencia de la influencia de la gran cabezota o simplemente mi humor, definitivamente, explorar Infratierra parece una tarea de lo más agradable, después de todo, perderme no sería una buena idea.

-¿Cómo funciona el tiempo aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Bien… la última vez que estuve aquí pasaron algunos días, pero al volver de la madriguera, sólo habían pasado unos minutos.

-No hay relación, niña-Responde Mallymkun inmediatamente-el tiempo es caprichoso, decide si quiere pasar o no, y bueno, parece que sólo el sol le agrada lo suficiente como para estar cerca de él, pero a nosotros no se acerca ni un poco-Los tres estallan en sonoras carcajadas, sin las cuales ellos no serían lo mismo.

Continuamos nuestro camino hasta llegar a un punto desde el cual, por lo que dicen Mally y Thackery, deberíamos ya divisar la casa de el segundo, aunque no comenzamos a ver nada sino hasta unos instantes después. Bayard y Nivens se oyen en la distancia, seguramente debe ser algo muy importante para que hayan llegado tan rápido en el camino de siempre, no es algo que me agrade demasiado, algo nada mal por aquí.

Justo como creí, algo anda mal, el claro es el mismo que abandonamos a medio día, pero definitivamente no es igual, el aroma inconfundible de humo y cenizas llena el ambiente, y de las mesas cubiertas con manteles de color blanco y sillas completamente diferentes entre sí, sólo quedan algunos vestigios de lo que reposaba sobre ellas, algunos fragmentos de porcelana cubiertas de hollín, imposible saber si eran de una taza o una tetera, el poco pasto que decoraba el pasto ha desaparecido, y el molino, tan lindo que había quedado, está justo como lo dejé la última vez, a punto de derrumbarse, sin embargo, el pequeño edificio que se encuentra junto al molino está dañado, mas no se consumió entre el fuego, al parecer.

-¡Debemos volver ahora mismo! No se detengan, den media vuelta y vamos ya a Marmoreal, no hay tiempo que perder-Bayard y McTwisp gritan aleatoriamente, imposible saber quien dice qué exactamente, aunque algo está muy claro, no deberíamos estar aquí.

Thackery y Mally no pueden hablar de la impresión, pero el sombrerero tiene esa mirada que denota enojo y locura, eso es algo bastante peligroso, más que para nosotros, para él

-¿Dejamos fuego encendido? Podría jurar que no

-Rápido, vamos, no podemos estar aquí – de nuevo la voz apremiante de mis amigos suena cada vez más cerca

-No fue un accidente, o los árboles habrían corrido la misma suerte seguramente-Esta vez mi voz suena un tanto temblorosa, no sé quien pudo haber sido, a quien le interesaría tanto la destrucción de este lugar -Esto es un claro atentado hacia todo… y tal vez todos…

Tarrant comienza a acercarse a lo que solían ser las mesas, a pesar del calor que aún se siente en el aire, sin perder esa mirada, el principal indicador de angustia, locura y enojo, la misma que vi aquella vez en que me dijo lo que ocurrió a su clan.

-Sombrerero, ¿Estás bien?-se que no, pero aún así necesito una respuesta, saber que no lo hemos perdido, a pesar de todo, queda estático en el mismo lugar.

-Sombrerero por favor r…¡Tarrant!

**Stayne**

Llegamos por fin al castillo, y debo decir que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me divertí así la última vez, todos esos torpes soldados están de nuevo en su lugar, bajo mi comando, tardaron más en adaptarse al tipo de órdenes y a la vida bajo el reino de la actual portadora de la corona, que nosotros en regresarlos a nuestro régimen

Todos tendrán quince azotes por su traición, y después serán perdonados, o algo así, me siento extremadamente benévolo hoy, eso y que los necesito a los veinte de momento, para aumentar ese número al menos diez veces, no será imposible con el Jabberwocky de nuestro lado, aparentemente, al menos.

Buscaré más muebles, no pienso soportar a Iracebeth quejándose por algo así cuando necesitamos tener todo bajo control, en fin, los soldados pueden esperar, después de todo, es más fácil "convencerlos" cuando entran en pánico, sin mencionar más entretenido.

Salgo con siete soldados, los únicos que han recibido su castigo. El resto se quedará aquí para poder recibirlo. ¿Mencioné que los azotes son cortesía del Jabberwocky y su fuerte cola? Supongo que no. En fin, realmente quería ver el espectáculo.

Antes de separarnos, les doy la orden de tomar dos o tres "muebles" y volver de inmediato al castillo, ya saben donde dejarlos de cualquier modo, saben también que si se atreven a intentar desobedecer su cabeza no será separada de su torso, al menos, no antes que sus extremidades. Cumplirán la orden fielmente.

Los muebles son importantes, pero, ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta del té? si murieron, quiero ser el primero en saberlo, bailar de alegría sobre las cenizas y decírselo de inmediato "Iracie", si no, el sombrerero será una excelente carnada, tal vez como prisionero, una excelente forma de iniciar con el pie derecho el gobierno de esa chiflada.

No he avanzado demasiado cuando oigo un sonido familiar, un golpetear de cascos, mi caballo espera a mis espaldas, y, al ver que me he percatado de su presencia, se acerca humildemente.

-¿Amo? Es realmente usted ¡Que alegría! Sigue vivo… no me dejaron ir con usted, amenazaron con encerrarme si lo intentaba una vez siquiera

-A la fiesta del té ahora mismo. –No puedo demostrarle cuánto me alegra verlo, el sabe que no lo haré, pero sobre todo ¡No más viajes sobre la espalda del Jabberwocky!

Pasamos a toda velocidad entre los árboles con maniobras perfectas, y, a punto de legar, le indico que se detenga y se prepare para correr aún más rápido ¿La razón? Las voces que puedo oír y que provienen del claro. El trío de lunáticos está completo, por lo que veo desde mi posición, pero, además, está el sabueso y el conejo cobarde, mi mirada va de nuevo hacia mi presa, el sombrerero, cuando veo algo que no esperaba, alguien, reconocería fácilmente esos rizos dorados.

Alicia luce igual que la vez anterior, pero, a la vez, más hermosa, ha crecido, no en altura pero su mirada muestra una fuerza tal vez mayor que en el frabulloso día, lo cual no le impide estar sorprendida, y a mí no me impedirá tomar esta oportunidad única

Mi fiel corcel recibe la indicación de comenzar a correr en dirección a ese par, y, antes de que logren saber que ocurre, ya tomé el brazo de Alicia y me alejo tan rápido como llegué, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer contra la velocidad y, claro, mi fuerza para impedir ser capturada, sólo le queda llamar con desesperación al sombrerero, quien sigue extraviado en su propio mundo, aunque no sé si logró volver o no, no importa, llegamos a un lugar en el cuál no nos encontrarán, me detengo y, sin soltar a mi presa, coloco las esposas en sus pies y manos, como debe ser, obviamente, no sin resistencia de su parte.

-¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, querida! Veo que has cambiado, pareces más fuerte que la última vez, aunque, por lo que acabo de comprobar sólo es en apariencia.- Dirijo su rostro hacia el mío, asegurándome de que su mirada se pose en mí, y en ella veo odio, furia y en sus labios, a pesar de todo, una sonrisa burlona.

-Definitivamente me he hecho más fuerte, he cambiado, a diferencia de ti, que sigues siendo sólo el perrito faldero de una megalómana, una mascota que hará toda clase de suertes para que su ama la premie con alguna golosina, que lástima…-no le permito continuar, y propino una fuerte bofetada con el dorso de mi mano- Y veo que sólo puedes depender de la fuerza bruta como argumento.

-¡Calla idiota! Es obvio que no conoces tu situación, tu vida es mía es mi juguete, yo decido si debo entregarte a la reina viva o en partes, o si quiero incluso entregarte a ella y sus _crueles_ verdugos, ¿no prefieres acaso ser libre?, pero si sólo eres una chiquilla insolente, imprudente como siempre, no es así, ¿Umm?- No es una chiquilla, pero no pienso usar "joven adulto" como insulto.

-¿Qué es lo que te detiene de usar tu supuesto poder absoluto sobre mí? Sé que no obtendré mi libertad, solo me queda saber si seré entregada viva o muerta, que al fin será lo mismo, ¿No es algo absurdo entonces apegarme a mi situación? Si éstos son los últimos días de mi existencia, serán justo como yo quiero que sean

-Pequeña, valiente Alicia, quiero negociar contigo, no tu liberad, pero supongo que valorarás al menos un poco tu vida, ¿no?

-¿Qué podría tener que negociar contigo? No tengo nada que desees.

-Nada que no sea tu misma, por supuesto, verás, lo único que se me ha negado (aparte de alejarme de Iracebeth) eres tú, y no suelo soportar muy bien esos penosos episodios, quiero tener lo único que no se me ha permitido poseer.- Me acerco más a ella, quien, a pesar de las cadenas que envuelven sus tobillos, logra retroceder, hasta que logro acorralarla entre un gran árbol y yo. No es como cuando era Umm, pero ¿A quién le importa? Mientras acerco mi rostro al suyo pregunto "¿Aceptas el trato?"

-Puedes llevarme a los calabozos, al cadalso o matarme ahora mismo, n importa realmente.

- Así que vuelves a rechazarme, bien, no pensarás lo mismo cuando te presente frente a su majestad, y como buen rehén, atraigas a tus amigos a su muerte, y todos juntos, en un gran espectáculo, unirán su sangre y sus cabezas, ¿Qué te parece? aún así, si cambias de opinión, no dudes en avisarme.-Dicho esto, vuelvo a subirla al caballo y antes de notarlo, ya estamos en el límite del borde.

-Tiempo suficiente, si cambiaste de opinión es el momento de-De algún modo, logró pincharme con un alfiler en el dorso de la mano, tal vez no debí acercarla tanto a su mano- Veo que la decisión está firmemente tomada, pero no la podrás cumplir de todo-Sonrío de una forma maliciosa- Te tendré de una forma o de otra, pediré a la reina tu cabeza, y la colgaré donde pueda verla al despertar y en prácticamente todo momento.- Su expresión llena de ira y frustración comprimida solo hacen que de mi boca expulse una sonora carcajada mientras hago que mi amigo se apresure un poco más.

-Majestad, tengo un regalo que, estoy seguro, le encantará- Digo mientras entro al vestíbulo casi arrastrando al campeón de la reina blanca, bien amordazada, y la coloco frente a mí, forzándola a arrodillarse ante "su majestad"

-¡Que le corten la…!- Le pido que espere, lo cual la enfurece demasiado, pero a pesar de ello, escucha lo que tengo que decir

-Ha causado muchos problemas, pero nadie dudará en venir a rescatarla, con lo cual tomaremos más soldados para el ejército, y… podremos acelerar el día en que el piso sea tan rojo como las cortinas que cubren las ventanas en todo el palacio, todo esto será muy fácil si la utilizamos como carnada –Dirijo una mirada de reojo a la chica cautiva, trata de parecer estoica, pero veo que la mirada que me dirigió a mí no cambia ni un poco nada al pasar a esa horrible mujer, y en cuanto a esa última, Esa sonrisa retorcida que lentamente se dibuja en sus labios me dice todo.

-Al calabozo, a la última celda.


	11. de arrepentimiento y regocijo

**Nota: **Lamento la demora en la actualización, simplemente no me fue posible hacerlo antes, y creo que debería avisarles que la siguiente actualización puede durar mucho más en aparecer, de cualquier modo, estoy segura de que aparecerá, ese no será ningún problema, después de todo yo también quiero saber cómo termina, así que no me maten por demorar tanto, de verdad intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.

Antes de iniciar con el fic, solo Jabberwocky II y el gatito me pertenecen, el gran perro le pertenece a Hades y solo lo tomo prestado.

**Mirana**

Cuando los vi venir sin ella supe que no habían logrado llegar a tiempo, debí haberles dado mas detalles sobre por dónde ir, debí haber evitado que la desesperación me cegara y me hiciera actuar de forma precipitada.

Ahora todos están aquí, y permanecerán aquí por mucho tiempo, al menos hasta que sea seguro que vuelvan a su hogar, pero no podemos dejar las cosas tal como están ahora, debemos rescatarla de algún modo y lo más pronto posible, pero no podemos hacerlo tan a la ligera, tienen la ventaja del factor sorpresa, ellos intuyen que iremos a buscarla, y nosotros, en cambio, no sabemos qué armas tienen para soportar un ataque o, incluso, iniciar alguno, Sabiendo todo eso, debo mantenerme tranquila para poder calmar al resto. No es tarea fácil en absoluto, Thackery lleva media hora lanzando todo lo que está en su camino, no sería del todo raro si eso no incluyera a Mallymkun o la misma espada Vorpal, ella, por su lado, está caminando de un lado a otro sin sentido alguno, murmurando algo totalmente ininteligible sobre "ese maldito cíclope" y lo que le hará cuando lo vea, pero el que está en peor estado es Tarrant, se ve peor aún que cuando Alicia no estaba aquí, el color de sus ojos es negro, ni un rastro de rojo siquiera, no hay locura, no hay ira, sino la más profunda tristeza que he visto reflejada en él, ni siquiera el día de Horuvendish vi ese color en sus ojos, sé que llegó por su propio pie aquí, pero estoy segura de que no lo recuerda.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que ocurrió?- Con eso quiero decir "¿Están todos bien? "

- Alicia, desapareció tan rápido que no lo notamos hasta que la jota se perdía entre los arbustos con ella. Tarrant lo persiguió en cuanto oyó el grito de Alicia, pero no había forma de alcanzarlo, no cuando iba sobre su caballo seguimos buscando hasta que consideramos que ya estarían con la gran cabezota

-Gracias Mally, ahora, debemos planear cómo sacarla de ahí, la última vez logró pasar inadvertida, pero esta vez la seguridad será perfecta, de eso estoy segura

-¿El Bandersnatch está aquí majestad?, o, ¿Deberíamos buscarlo por toda Infratierra?- El oír de nuevo a Tarrant hablar me toma por sorpresa, no esperaba que dijera algo o siquiera que siguiera la conversación, tal vez no lo hace.

-Tarrant, no pensarás ir así a buscar a Alicia, lo estarán esperando y tú lo sabes

-¿Acaso debo esperar a ver su cabeza flotando entre las demás en esa sucia fosa, y su cuerpo incinerado o lanzado a las mascotas que tanto le gustan a esa maldita megalómana? Eso no me lo podría perdonar nunca, no permitiré que la reina roja me quite a nadie más, lo hizo con mi familia, no lo hará con Alicia.

-Lo sé pero si puedo imaginar algo peor que ver su cabeza flotando en esa fosa, es ver su cabeza y la tuya flotando a un lado, justo lo que ella desea, no se lo daremos, tampoco abandonaremos a Alicia, pero debemos tener un plan, de lo contrario, no salvaremos a nadie, pero sí perderemos la vida todos, sería como entregarnos en bandeja de plata a ella. Piensa un momento y finalmente responde con otra pregunta

- ¿El upelkuchen y pishlaver funcionan sólo en humanos?-No sé para que necesite saber, pero sí sé que debo responder

-Funciona en cualquier ser vivo, mientras lo pueda ingerir del mismo modo que un ser humano, claro.

-¿El Bandersnatch está aquí?

-Te lo diré, pero deberás decirme qué planeas hacer- ha hecho la promesa y espera mi respuesta-Está aquí, en Marmoreal, en los establos, también él espera por Alicia, que es la única persona que acepta como ama

Inmediatamente se dirige hacia los establos, conmigo casi corriendo tras de él y preguntándole que hará, siempre cumple su palabra, pero no sé que tenga en mente, eso es un tanto peligroso en ocasiones. Él, en lugar de oírme corre hacia donde se encuentra el Bandersnatch y lo tranquiliza, lo oigo preguntar algo "¿me ayudarás a sacarla de ese horrendo hoyo?, y por lo que oigo, el Bandersnatch aceptó gustoso. Tarrant sale acelerado con los ojos de color verde amarillento, no sé si preocuparme o alegrarme.

-Necesitaré mucho pishlaver y Upelkuchen, tanto como sea posible

-¿Piensas comer y beber tanto? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Yo no, pero este amigo –y señala hacia los establos- sí que lo hará. Le explicaré mi plan camino a la cocina, majestad.

**Iracebeth**

Todo ha sido tan fácil que siento lástima por los infelices que morirán antes de que termine la semana. A decir verdad no, lo merecen, más aún esa chiquilla de cabello rubio que creyó que podía quitarme a mi amado cuando era Umm, mató a my Jabbeberwocky y se atreve a llevarse al Bandersnatch y la espada casi frente a mí, como me gustaría bajar yo misma a cortar su pequeñísima cabeza.

-Majestad, el ejército está listo para atacar en cualquier momento, y, aunque son menos que la vez anterior, capturamos también dos grandes bestias salvajes que harán trizas a quien se ponga frente a ellas, vienen del desierto, aunque murieron veintisiete soldados, pudimos domarlas finalmente.

-Quiero verlas ahora mismo

-Será peligroso, majestad- Mi fiel siervo siempre preocupado por mí, y ahora, que por fin me entregó a la asesina de mis ilusiones, no merece nada más que honores, por eso cuando recobre mi corona, me aseguraré de que comparta el trono conmigo.

-Aún así los quiero ver, después de todo, tu estarás ahí para protegerme, ¿o no?-Afirma mi idea y me guía hacia esas terribles bestias, la primera es un gran gato al cual se le ha puesto una montura en forma de corazón, su pelaje es rojo intenso con algunas motitas color negro, y su mirada es fiera con ojos brillantes color amarillo, a un lado se encuentra un gran perro negro más sorprendente aún, con múltiples cabezas y afilados dientes, negro como la noche y su tamaño es casi la mitad del Jabberwocky, ambos seres tienen la mirada fiera, su sed de sangre es evidente, son simplemente perfectos.

-Felicidades Stayne, me has complacido en gran medida, realmente eres un fiel sirviente, confiable, siempre empeñado en traer sólo lo mejor, hice mal en llegar a desconfiar de ti alguna vez.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber, que es servir a la única persona en el mundo que deseo hacer feliz- Me halaga, y estoy a punto de decirle las buenas noticias sobre su ascenso cuando llega un guardia corriendo.

-¿Qué hace que abandones el puesto que se te dijo deberías conservar sin importar lo que ocurriera? ¿Acaso te di permiso?

-Lo siento señor, pero un intruso, trataba de escalar las paredes cuando lo sorprendimos, le permitimos bajar, fingiendo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta de nada para emboscarlo en cuanto bajara

-¿Y es el primer prisionero que capturan, inútiles? ya saben qué hacer con él, ¡al calabozo!

-Algo más, el individuo no para de reír de una forma maniática, es alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos de color verde que a veces cambia a amarillo, lleva en su cabeza un extravagante sombrero de copa

-Llévenlo a mi presencia ahora mismo.

Corro hacia la sala del trono, donde recibo a suplicantes prisioneros y miembros de mi corte por igual, sé que son torpes y confiados, pero ¿tanto así? Debo estar de suerte, el amanecer será ahora más bello, este fin de semana, correrá sangre, la sangre de dos personas que han colaborado demasiado para evitar mi felicidad. Son tan malos…

Cuanto quisiera que mi pequeña hermanita se sentara junto a mí para ver el espectáculo en primera fila, viendo los ríos de sangre correr de sus amiguitos, eso es lo que ganan por quererla a ella en lugar de a mí.

Llego y casi inmediatamente introducen a un maniático y golpeado sombrerero a mi presencia, ríe como si no hubiera peligro alguno, pobre tonto, le ordeno silencio, los guardias tienen que golpearlo para que se detenga.

-Un placer volver a verte, querido sombrerero, me alegro de que el incendio no te haya matado, porque así lo podré ver yo misma, y quiero que sepas que ansiaba este momento casi como ningún otro, lo ansiaba desde que fui exiliada- noto que se retuerce con la intención de herirme de algún modo, su frustración es de lo más dulce, aún así continúo mi idea, sonriendo abiertamente- después de todo, has sido una pieza importante en el fracaso de mis deseos, el día en que vi tantas antorchas humanas correr y retorcerse de dolor, ni tú ni Mirana estuvieron entre ellas, el frabulloso día la protegiste, pero ahora, ahora no puedes protegerte ni a ti mismo, pero me alegrarás el día… tú y tu pequeña amiga- casi logra alcanzarme ésta vez, no lo hace gracias a los guardias que lo detienen- no sabes que tan feliz me hace ver al verdugo trabajar, aunque me gustaría hacerlo yo misma, claro.

-Quisiera decir que el placer es mío, pero lo único que me brinda placer en este mismo momento es saber que yo he formado parte de sus problemas, que hasta ahora no es feliz gracias, en parte, a mí, y eso me haría llevarme mi sonrisa incluso a la tumba- Su risa maniática continúa, pero sus ojos tienen un tinte naranja casi rojo, me gusta verlo así, saber que estoy volviendo sus últimas horas miserables es fascinante.

-¡Impertinente!, llévenlo al calabozo, ahora mismo. No lo quiero ver frente a mí, al menos, no hasta que no haga rodar esa cabeza, y descuida, me encargaré de enviar tu sombrero a mi hermanita- Su risa se detiene y ahora sólo me mira fijamente puedo leer en sus labios un "púdrete" pero prefiero ignorarlo, hoy estoy de buen humor y no voy a arruinar los preparativos que tengo para su muerte

- llévenlo a la celda de esa chiquilla, no importa que estén juntos después de todo, nadie los encontraría ahí aunque lograra colarse, y morirán juntos de cualquier forma

Ahora, ¿Qué debería hacer, tartas o jugar en el jardín?


	12. la suerte tambien se divierte contigo

**Nota: **Sé que me he tardado bastante en actualizar, pero no he podido, la escuela y la falta de inspiración no me dejan, además, quería que fuera lindo, e hice lo mejor que mi cerebro pudo ofrecer, espero que lo disfruten, yo, aunque tardé, lo disfruté bastante. Debo aclarar que solo dos personajes y medio están ahí por ocurrencia mía, el resto es ajeno a mi imaginación

**Tarrant**

Hasta ahora todo ha sido tal como creí, vigilancia torpe, y, a pesar de ello, lograron capturarme, ahora me guían entre golpes y empujones a la misma sala a la que entré la última vez que estuve en ésta situación, frente al mismo trono, aunque esta vez no me interrogarán, ya tienen a quien querían, y a mí también me tiene para terminar la condena que junto con Chess, logramos transformar en una burla directa a su persona, pero ya estoy divagando demasiado.

Sus palabras hacen que casi pierda el control que tan fácilmente se escapa de mis manos, y que, con ello, olvide que es lo que debo hacer, lo único que evita que corra hacia ella y le dé la oportunidad de saber de primera mano cómo se siente perder la cabeza, es, como siempre, la risa, esta vez debe ser muy estruendosa para volver a la normalidad, difícil con esa horrible harpía frente a mí.

Soy enviado al calabozo, junto a Alicia, eso será bueno, seguramente. No permitiré que nuestras cabezas rueden juntas, aunque deba perder la mía en el intento, si logro que la suya se salve, diré que pagué un precio justo por ello, después de todo, hace tanto tiempo que la perdí que realmente no me causa gran conflicto que se vuelva algo físico.

De nuevo a empujones soy llevado al espacio que ocuparé mientras sea prisionero, afortunadamente no toman el sombrero, eso sería terrible. Finalmente llegamos a una celda, no muy diferente de cualquier otra, y, aún así, logro reconocerla, es la misma que me mantuvo en este lugar la última vez, la casualidad es demasiada, o Iracebeth es más teatral de lo que creía. Al desviar mi mirada de las marcas que dejé la vez anterior hacia el actual habitante de la celda no puedo evitar que mi corazón se rompa.

Alicia, mi Alicia, sentada en el frio piso de piedra, con hojarasca entre el cabello y algunos moretones en su pálida piel, seguro que Iracebeth no permitiría que quedara limpia aún cuando sabe que serán sus últimos días. Puedo oírme murmurar "pagará por esto, lo juro" afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos lo escucha y es que, hacer algo así a quien menos lo merece no tiene perdón.

Parece molesta, perdida en sus pensamientos, no soporto verla así. .me empujan hacia el interior, no con tanta fuerza como antes, ¿O será que no lo noto? Como sea, ella gira hacia la reja y al verme entrar no puede ocultar su sorpresa

-¡Tarrant! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que te capturaron?

-Primero quisiera estar seguro de que estás bien, eso me podría tranquilizar

-Estoy bien, quisiera decir que sobreviviré, pero parece que no será así. En cuanto a por qué estás aquí…

-Salté la valla, fue sencillo, casi divertido, y en cuanto a que hago aquí, sacarte, eso es seguro-Intenta decirme algo-no saldré de aquí sin ti. Recuerdo lo que me hicieron sentir esas palabras cuando ella fue quien las dijo: miedo, espero que ella no lo sienta en este preciso instante

-No quisiera que te lastimaran, menos por mi culpa, hubiera preferido que llegara el último día de la semana y saber que estás bien y a salvo que estar consciente de que tú eres el siguiente.

-Pero no estaría bien y a salvo sabiendo que tu sufres, que podría perderte, pero esta vez por siempre

-Aún así, no es mejor los dos muertos que uno solo. Parece triste, y antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa para tranquilizarla, ¡Llega ese imbécil!

Con un aire burlón y altanero, se acerca a la celda y comenta

-Veo que ha llegado un nuevo invitado, ¡Bienvenido! Espero que tu estancia aquí esté llena de… "vida"

-Y yo veo que teniendo un solo ojo tardas bastante en darte cuenta de lo que ocurre alrededor. Alicia ríe ante este comentario, lo cual ignora la sota. Qué extraño, pero ya me ocuparé de ello después

-Disfruta mientras puedas, que dentro de poco serás sólo el recuerdo del sombrerero. Ah, Alicia, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué mi propuesta era tan buena? Al menos tú vivirías.

-Vete al demonio, de preferencia ahora mismo

-Creo que tú estás unos pasos adelantada, querida, pero si me esperas, con mucho gusto te seguiré. –Se aleja con un gesto que intenta hacer pasar como galante, tiene suerte de que no lo pueda alcanzar. Por el momento, solo puedo tranquilizar a Alicia un poco, y se exactamente cómo

-Sabes, todos te hemos extrañado, pero hay alguien a quien no has saludado aún.

Su expresión de confusión es casi una señal que me indica que es momento de quitarme el sombrero y mostrar a quien se esconde debajo de él

**Alicia**

Si creía que ser capturada, que ser la damisela en desgracia era malo, debí haberlo pensado mejor, después de todo, verlo llegar entre golpes y empujones a mi celda fue infinitamente peor, es decir, me agrada que esté cerca, pero no en estas condiciones, si hay alguien que rompa mi corazón cuando sufre, es el sombrerero.

Para empeorar la situación, llega ese tipo y continúa tratando de arruinar los pocos días de vida que me quedan. Noto cómo sube la sangre a mi rostro, a causa de la ira, no puedo permitir que me hable así ese infeliz…

Finalmente se aleja y vuelvo a quedar a solas con el sombrerero, quien continúa con lo que tenía que decirme, retira su sombrero de su lugar y mi primera impresión es un ratón gris, pero una vez cerca, me doy cuenta de mi error

-¡Bandie! Realmente estás aquí, pero no deberías, menos en ese tamaño, si te atrapan será fatal para ti

Un gruñido es la única respuesta que recibo, sonrío un poco, me parece una lástima que un momento tan agradable se dé en un lugar tan deprimente

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-Del mismo modo que tú entraste por esa pequeña puerta

Río un poco más, no lo habría imaginado, aunque eso añade más problemas

Agradezco que me permitas verlo por última vez, pero ahora no seremos dos, sino tres los que moriremos

Saca algo de su bolsillo, un trozo de upelkuchen bastante grande

-Nadie morirá ni hoy ni en mucho tiempo, a menos que se encuentre a favor de la gran cabezota. Inmediatamente después de decirme esto da una parte del upelkuchen al Bandersnatch, que aumenta de tamaño hasta llegar al original, dejando muy poco espacio en el interior de la celda, por lo que Tarrant y yo debemos quedar contra la pared, pero esto no dura mucho, pues el Bandersnatch rompe fácilmente las rejas, lo cual provoca la alarma de los guardias

-¡No otra vez tú!- Oigo a una de las cartas gritar, más que molesto, parece asustado.

El Bandersnatch nos invita a subir con su postura, y no esperamos dos veces para aceptar la sugerencia, el sombrerero sube y toma mi mano para impulsarme hacia arriba, y posteriormente me sujeto firmemente a él, mientras él se sujeta firmemente del pelaje de mi viejo amigo, quien va derribando cartas a su paso incluso llega a correr frente a la sala del trono, de la cual salen Iracebeth y Stayne juntos, y no puedo evitar gritar

-Lamento que no podamos quedarnos más tiempo, pero no quisiéramos estar durante la ejecución

Puedo oír a Iracebeth gritar "suéltalo ya", No sé de qué hable, pero seguro que no es nada bueno

Salemos al jardín, el día es tan luminoso que me resulta difícil acostumbrarme, y noto que a ellos les ocurre lo mismo. A pesar de todo, noto como el sombrerero coloca en el hocico del Bandersnatch el resto del Upelkuchen

De repente, el Bandersnatch hace un movimiento brusco que nos derriba, y, cuando abro los ojos, me sorprende lo que veo: Un perro grande, negro y con varias cabezas, del mismo tamaño que nuestro amigo en estos momentos, listo para atacar lo primero que se ponga en su camino

-Me alegra haber traído ese excedente de Upelkuchen- Tengo un poco de miedo, y me acerco un poco más a él, no sé que podrá ocurrir a partir de ahora

Repentinamente, una batalla increíble comienza, primero zarpazos aquí y allá, intentos de mordidas, todo tan rápido que apenas puedo seguir sus movimientos, y luego, la sangre, que sale del vencido a borbotones, el vencedor comienza a descuartizar a su oponente con una furia tremenda, yo estoy en estado de shock, sólo lo veo colocar su cabeza en la puerta del castillo y el resto, simplemente lo deja caer aleatoriamente por el jardín que es tan meticulosamente cuidado. Se acerca a nosotros lentamente y nos ofrece su lomo, me siento aliviada al saber que está bien.

Salemos rápidamente de este horrible lugar, ahora sí puedo decir que estoy completamente feliz.

-Gracias por todo, pero aún pienso que pudieron haberse arriesgado menos

-Bueno, no iba a dejar tu supervivencia al azar, tampoco iba a esperar a que fuera más seguro, el momento no habría llegado nunca

-De acuerdo, solo… no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgarte así, este lugar ya no sería el país de las maravillas sin ti

No sé por qué dije eso, sólo tenía que hacerlo, y noto, aún desde el punto en el que me encuentro, una gran sonrisa.

-Prometo, querida Alicia, que siempre estaré aquí para ti

Eso me tranquiliza, espero que realmente signifique que tendrá más cuidado. Pienso en esto cuando comienzo a ver algunas nubes reunirse rápidamente en el cielo, amenaza con ser una verdadera tormenta

-¡Busquemos refugio!

-¿No sería mejor ir directo a Marmoreal?

-Es lo que ellos esperan, además, la lluvia podría borrar nuestro rastro

-¿Cuál será nuestro refugio?

-Cerca de aquí está Witzend, será un buen refugio, está en reconstrucción, así que no tendremos problemas por ello

-Pero… ¿No te causará algún conflicto?

-En absoluto, por mi está muy bien

Nos dirigimos a su antiguo hogar, y logramos llegar rápidamente, entramos en la primera casa que encontramos. Tarrant sale a dar de beber pishlaver al Bandersnatch para que logre entrar, y entra justo detrás de él. Tarrant está muy pensativo

-¿Realmente está todo bien?

-Si… es solo que, no esperaba que volviera, no tan pronto, me arrebató todo lo que tenía, y por poco te pierdo a ti, lamento no haber sido capaz de protegerte, por mi momento de crisis…

-Está bien, estamos vivos, los dos, bien, los tres. Eso es lo que realmente importa ahora

Sujeto su rostro entre mis manos, como aquella vez, aunque a diferencia de aquella ocasión, ahora soy yo quien debe mirar hacia arriba. Repentinamente sus brazos me rodean, mientras murmura a mi oído "gracias por existir, por ser el campeón de Infratierra, y, sobre todo, por ser la misma Alicia llena de muchosidad que es capaz de regresar la suya a un sombrerero loco.

No puedo evitar sonrojarme, así como tampoco puedo evitar corresponder a su abrazo y responder:

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ese sombrerero loco, después de todo, fue él quien me ayudó a encontrar mi muchosidad para volver a ser yo

Él es más importante para mí de lo que yo creía, lo sabía, pero no en qué sentido, hasta ahora

Soltamos el abrazo, y veo en sus ojos algo que me alegra encontrar: Alegría, aunque mezclada con miedo, es ya un buen avance, ese brillo es tan hermoso, que podrían iluminar el día de cualquier persona.

Esta vez logro adivinar su intención, aunque más que alejarme, me acerco un poco, y, mientras cierro los ojos siento como nuestros rostros se acercan tímidamente el uno al otro, hasta encontrarse en un tierno beso, del cual nos separamos lentamente, noto mi rostro encendido, mientras el suyo sólo tiene un ligero aumento de color, que, hablando de él, ya es mucho, pero sus ojos, ¡Es ahí donde se puede observar todas las emociones de mi querido sombrerero loco!

-Lo siento, tal vez debí haber preguntado antes

-Lo cual nos habría llevado al mismo punto

Su sonrisa me hace sonreír a la vez. Sospecho que tenemos mucho por hablar, al menos, hasta que pase la lluvia.


	13. una ruleta rusa

**Nota**: ya se… no merezco siquiera disculparme pero… no es mi culpa del todo… la escuela me aprisiona y apenas puedo encargarme de algunas cosas, pero en fin, aquí estoy de nuevo dando lata. Ehm… tal vez esto se repita por lo menos de aquí a diciembre, pero espero antes de Enero haber terminado esto, ya no falta mucho, de verdad, y me disculpo especialmente con aquellos que han llegado aquí buscando el nuevo capítulo que no aparece, entiendo que puede ser realmente estresante, de verdad, gracias por su paciencia, y bueno, comenzaré esto antes de que el capítulo sea solo un soliloquio mío, nada me pertenece, y si así fuera, estaría en una mesa tomando el té hasta fastidiarme n_n.

**Stayne**

Vuelvo del calabozo, fue un verdadero placer ir a allá y regodearme frente a ese par, me hubiera gustado llegar a un _poco_ mas con la no tan pequeña Alicia, pero es hora de volver a controlar mi estómago y fingir que la única persona que hace latir mi corazón más rápido de lo que debería es esa mujer, aquella a la que odio más que a nadie en este mundo, y es que, realmente, no puede haber alguien tan irritante y obsesivo, es enfermizo, y lo es aún más el que yo esté aquí, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer estando tan vigilado?

Como sea, no me queda nada más que entrar y lidiar con esa maldita autodenominada reina. A veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor morir en las garras del Bandersnatch que besar la mano de esa que se ha encargado de acabar con todas mis esperanzas y lo poco de libertad que tenía.

La reina ahora parece muy activa, va y viene por toda la habitación, habla sobre "el gran día" no puede llamar gran día a ninguno, al menos hasta que logre asesinar a su hermana y reclamar la corona de forma definitiva. Piensa llevar a nuestros invitados a la parte frontal de Marmoreal, llamar a su hermana y, ahí mismo, cumplir con la sentencia ya tan característica de ella. Afinábamos los detalles cuando oímos un gran escándalo tras la puerta, y al abrir esta algo que no puedo creer aparece frente a mi ojo, el causante de que no pueda usar ambos, transportando a los principales invitados del gran evento, y no solo escapan, sino que, además, esa chiquilla restriega su parcial victoria en nuestra cara mientras sigue su camino. Nunca creí que viviría para ver el rostro de Iracebeth de un rojo más intenso que su cabello. Me equivoqué, ella solo me dice "suéltalo"

Se lo que significa, voy tan rápido como me es posible entre tanta desesperación hasta donde descansan las pequeñas bestiecillas que hace poco conseguí para apoyar a la causa, libero a la primera que encuentro y le ordeno "persigue a los prófugos, todo menos sus cabezas es tu comida" y corre como si de ello dependiera su vida, y así es, si falla, el otro se sentirá feliz de comerlo. Subo al punto más alto del castillo donde podre ver la masacre… que lastima, ahora tendremos que conformarnos con llevar a un mensajero con sus cabezas en una bolsa…

Llego justo a tiempo a mi palco y… ¡Qué demonios ocurre aquí! ¡No recuerdo que la victima fuera tan grande! … ¡Rayos! Logró engañarnos, nos invadió de la forma más discreta posible, nosotros solo lo ayudamos a lograr su objetivo más rápido, ya son dos las que me debe ese desgraciado. De cualquier modo, no podrán soportar más de 5 segundos con una de nuestras cartas de triunfo y… ¡No puede ser! Casi quiero recapturarlo, aunque no tiene mucho sentido, volverá a escapar en cuanto pueda, y no me siento muy cómodo cerca de él después de ese incidente… solo espero que Iracebeth no se entere ahora, o acabaré como el pobre Cerbero.

-Tú, cinco, ven ahora mismo

-Ordene, señor

-Limpia el jardín, que quede absolutamente nada, y lleva los restos a la carta de triunfo que nos queda

-¡Como usted diga!

Iré ahora mismo con ella a reportar la situación, si tengo suerte, me decapitará ahí mismo

Esto dolerá mucho, lo sé en cuanto la oigo preguntar por el desempeño de Cerbero.

-Majestad –me inclino, espero que eso suavice la situación- escaparon, el Bandersnatch consumió ese pastel que su hermana prepara tan bien, creció demasiado y asesinó brutalmente a Cerbero. Cinco ya está limpiando el campo de batalla para evitar importunarla de algún modo.

- Stayne, dos veces se han escapado esas sabandijas, y ¡NINGUNA DE LAS DOS HAS PODIDO EVITARLO, INÚTIL!- Cielos, el tiempo en el exilio la hizo fuerte, ese puñetazo quedó muy marcado, espero algún día saber por qué no la he matado aún

-Prepara las cartas de triunfo, recuperaremos lo que es mío, y no dejaremos a nadie capaz de reclamar por ello, así tenga que reinar solo sobre los arboles.

Ahora es cuando huir es lo mejor que se puede hacer, pero ya estoy tan dentro de la trampa que correr es una pérdida de tiempo.

**Tarrant**

Ahora mismo podría bailar el Futterwacken, después de todo, dudo que exista en toda Infratierra alguien más feliz que yo en este mismo instante, no sólo logre asegurarme de que la persona que me hace sonreír cada día vivirá un poco más, sino que incluso es muy probable que yo también ponga una sonrisa en su rostro.

A pesar de toda la alegría que siento hay algo que tengo que preguntarle desde aquel momento en el claro.

-Alicia, no llegaste a pensar en algún momento, no porque me desagrade tenerte cerca, al contrario, me encanta charlar contigo, tomar el té, mostrarte todos mis sombreros, pero aun así hay muchas cosas que no puedo evitar pensar…

-¡sombrero!-Oigo que dice entre risas

-Gracias. El punto es, ¿No has pensado aunque sea por un instante, que hubiera sido mejor quedarte allá, arriba?

-Ni por un segundo, después de todo, ¿Qué hubiera sido de estos encantadores dos días?

-Y tampoco hubieras tenido que sufrir tantos golpes- Digo mientras acaricio su mejilla

-Bueno, algún sacrificio se tenía que hacer por tanta belleza- Y toma mi mano mientras dice esto.

Creo que su mirada en cualquier momento podría derretirme con tan sólo brillar como siempre. Quiero abrazarla, trato de hacerlo cuidadosamente, no quisiera lastimarla, y, de repente, ella me abraza fuertemente, tanto, que me impide respirar por unos instantes.

-No se te ocurra volver a arriesgar tu vida así- Noto que está llorando, así que la separo de mi solo un poco, lo suficiente para limpiar sus ojos de lagrimas.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo evitarlo si la única persona que me mantiene cuerdo está en peligro, puedo evitar los riesgos innecesarios, mientras tu prometas otro tanto-Su sonrisa es un faro para mí.

-Lamento interrumpir, de verdad, pero solo vengo a cumplir con mi deber. Giro rápidamente, listo para protegerla de cualquier ataque y… es Chess

-¡La próxima vez que aparezcas así, yo mismo me aseguraré de acabar contigo!

-Lo siento, ¿acaso interrumpí algo?

-Gato cínico… siento correr por mis mejillas más sangre de la que debería estar ahí, y veo que Alicia está en un apuro similar.

-Por supuesto que no, pero… en cualquier momento podrían atacarnos, no podemos bajar la guardia

Guarda silencio… está a punto de decir algo pero se arrepiente…de cualquier modo, sólo vengo a escoltarlos, podrían ir por el túnel, si así lo prefieren, pero el Bandersnatch tendrá que ir por arriba

-Entonces iremos todos por arriba, no lo podemos dejar solo, y menos después de lo de hoy

-Bien, eso creí, y me aseguraré de alertarlos en caso de ver cerca de nosotros a los soldados rojos.

Chess es muy malo para admitirlo, pero es un gran amigo, y, en ciertas ocasiones, una gran ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿Vienen o no?-También puede ser muy impaciente

Nos incorporamos y seguimos al gato de la gran sonrisa. Vamos Alicia y yo tomados de la mano, el Bandersnatch por detrás, protegiéndonos en la obscuridad de la noche. Afortunadamente, el gato, que va frente a nosotros, tiene visión nocturna perfecta, casi podría decir, mejor que la Diurna, supongo que a causa del lugar que habita. Si en el bando de la reina roja no hay alguien con una vista así, podríamos llegar a salvo.

-Oh, lo olvidaba, deberíamos darnos prisa, porque ella no los sigue a ustedes, va directo a atacar a su majestad. -¿por qué tiene que decir todo de forma tan casual?

-¡¿Cómo?- Decimos al unísono

No lo pensamos dos veces para pedirle a nuestro amigo que nos permita subir y que vayamos a toda velocidad, si no hubiese algún contratiempo, podríamos llegar antes del amanecer.


End file.
